


For Fox Sake

by nhixxie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: Alec rescues a fox with golden eyes. He names him Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 196
Kudos: 486





	1. A Fox and His Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jennifer (@orca122) for commissioning this piece by donating to a Black Lives Matter cause! Also I am not apologizing for that pun, lmao! It's hard to come up with titles! This is inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/muehlenwind/status/1267899817101058053).

Alec rises from his knees slowly, hand placatingly presented before him, his stare pointed. 

“Magnus,” He warns, “Don’t you dare run away with my phone.”

The red fox stops at mid-step at the mention of his given name, one paw still in the air. His little nose sniffs the surface of the phone, thoroughly interested as it gleams under the bright afternoon sun. Alec gives Magnus a stern _no_ , and Magnus looks up at him testily, golden eyes unblinking.

 _Make me_ , he seems to say.

“Magnus.” Alec says again, and Magnus drops his small jaw open, ready to pounce and take it far, far away. Probably to the little hole by the far end of the back yard. He’s been digging that thing for the past few days.

Alec’s phone pings, and Andrew’s usual combination of emojis pops up on the screen. Magnus raises his hackles at the sound, growling his small, annoyed growl. Alec has been waiting for a reply regarding a meeting spot, and from afar he could make out _Tre Visi_ on his phone screen. Alec stares at the fox in confusion as he finally approaches him. 

“What is going on with you?” he murmurs. The fox scampers from underneath his touch and clambers onto his lap. His little paws press onto his arm, laying half of his weight on it as he whines in distress at the phone that is still vibrating with more incoming texts. 

“I have to go meet Andrew now,” Alec says as he runs a hand along Magnus’ back. The fox bows his head sadly at the mention of the name, and it makes Alec chuckle despite everything.

Magnus has been in Alec's care for the past few months after finding him limping behind the bush by his jogging path. Maia, the local veterinarian in town, had been the one to patch Magnus up, but with no way to house him. Alec immediately volunteered to take the fox home and foster him indefinitely. His big backyard with its wild bushes and the sugar maple tree by the back seem to be the perfect place for Magnus to flit about. The squirrels inhabiting the tree, however, are not so keen on their new housemate. 

Alec doesn’t even truly know how the name Magnus came about. The fox seemed ecstatic at the sound of it, fluffy tail swishing behind him contentedly. So, the name stuck, alongside the revelation that foxes _giggle_. It’s a revelation he will never forget.

“Magnus, I haven’t had a date in a year,” Alec says, and he feels ridiculous saying that to a fox, but he does anyways. Magnus lays his small chin onto Alec’s arm as if to keep him close. 

Alec peers at the fox’s face. “Can you let my arm go, please?” 

Magnus blinks at him guiltily, or at least, Alec would like to think. He finally moves back, black paws padding onto his lap instead. Alec grins, and it makes Magnus bury his nose into Alec's shirt. 

“Thank you.”

Alec takes his phone and sends off a reply to Andrew’s ten texts.

Alec nods for what it feels like the fifth time, and Andrew continues to talk about his long-winded career in banking, unfazed.

The date is turning out to be a bust.

His phone pings, and he takes the opportunity to excuse himself for a moment, cutting his date’s monologue short.

 _Look who misses you_ , Maia texts, with a photo of Magnus waiting patiently by the door. 

Alec laughs.

“What’s so funny?” Andrew asks, curious.

Alec opens his mouth, thinks for a few seconds, then closes it again.

“Nothing, He says, “Nothing at all.”

Andrew pounces back onto his story, picking up where he left off. 

“I’m home,” Alec calls out, and immediately he is met with paws scratching at the leg of his pants. He chuckles as he bends down, scooping the fox into his arms as Maia plucks her bag from the couch. 

“Was he a good boy?” Alec asks, and Maia grins.

“The best boy,” She says, giving Magnus a quick scratch behind the ear. He noses into Maia’s palm appreciatively.

Alec settles onto the couch, and a sigh escapes his control.

“Date didn’t go too well?” Maia asks.

Alec smoothens his palm across Magnus’ back. “There won’t be another, I think.”

Maia gives him a sympathetic smile. “Sorry, hun.”

Magnus rumbles contentedly in his arms, and Alec finds he doesn’t really feel so bad about it.

“I’ll live,” He says, “Thanks for watching Magnus for me.”

“My absolute pleasure,” Maia smiles. She pauses, standing halfway through the door. “Bring him in tomorrow. That leg should be healed enough.”

Alec nods. He waits until Maia’s fully out the door before he allows himself to feel saddened with the thought of letting Magnus go. 

“Come on,” Alec murmurs, and Magnus blinks up at him. “Let’s go to bed.”

Alec is brushing his teeth when he sees a blur of orange-red dart from the floor and onto the bed.

Magnus circles onto the spot he usually takes, paws stamping onto the mattress, before sitting on his hind legs and wrapping his bushy tail around himself. He waits patiently for Alec to finish getting ready, ears perking as he hears a muffled _I’ll be right there_. 

Alec spits out his tooth paste and rinses, relishing the feeling of mint on his tongue. He pads back into his bedroom with a towel around his waist, pulling fresh clothes from his dresser. He turns back to Magnus who has been eyeing him closely from the bed since he walked out of the bathroom.

“Don’t judge me,” Alec mourns, “I know I’m getting pudgy.”

Magnus lowers himself, relaxing onto his front legs comfortably as golden eyes bear onto Alec with muted interest.

 _Great_ , Alec thinks as he throws on a loose shirt and a pair of boxers. Even his pet fox is judging him for cancelling his gym membership. Magnus scampers aside as Alec slips under the covers with a contented groan. He may not have good taste in men, but he has a damn good taste in mattresses. Magnus seems to agree as he darts under the duvet and siddles warmly against the line of Alec’s chest, curling into himself as he rests on his side. He flicks his tail inwardly, his front paws holding the fluffy fur against his forehead like a child holding its stuffed toy to soothe himself to sleep. 

Alec presses a kiss at the spot between Magnus’ golden eyes, now fluttered closed into two, adorable lines.

“G’night, Magnus.”

He shuts his bedside lamp off.

The sunlight from his windows is warm against Alec’s skin. 

Except that his blinds are closed shut, as he always ensures it is before he goes to sleep.

Alec stirs, sighing contentedly as the warmth spreads across the plane of his back, along with the tickle of fingers along his spine. A different kind of warmth passes through his shirt and onto his chest in soft puffs, like little whiney snores. _That feels good too_ , he decides blearily as he shifts his legs. Something catches against the back of his shins as he does, an ankle hooked intimately against his. 

It clicks, and Alec wakes up with a muffled scream stuck at the back of his throat. His sudden movement only catches him in an embrace that unconsciously tightens around his waist, and the man—the very _naked man_ —before him groans softly in his sleep.

“Don’t..” the man murmurs, words trailing off into a mumbled sound. Alec breathes like he’s run a marathon five times over. He finds soft black hair streaked with red, lines of defined muscle, a rippling back. Alec tries not think about what he’s pretty sure is the man’s flaccid dick against his thigh.

Alec’s mind runs in speeds it has never ran before. He racks his brain for memories of hooking up with someone last night, which he promptly dismisses. Is this then some kind of home invasion? What kind of robber does the deed stark-fucking-naked—

Alec is about to wrench himself forcefully away when he hears more mumbling.

“Alexander, d..” 

Alec’s eyes widen. How does this stranger know his name? His real name that no one but his family knows? No one but his family—

_You like that name, huh? Good. Magnus the fox and his human friend, Alexander. Fits perfectly._

“Don’t leave me, Alexander, please..” the whines become soft, sniffling cries, and Alec can’t help but be swayed deep down inside him. Only half consciously does his hand come up to touch the admittedly handsome face that rests within the cradle of Alec's other arm.

The man finally wakes up, and somehow Alec isn’t surprised when golden eyes lined with black blink up at him. He looks confused, just as he looks mortified when he realizes his physical form.

He scrambles to the edge of the bed, relinquishing Alec’s space that the stranger mistakenly occupied.

“Alexander, I can explain,” he hollowly says, and Alec sits up, crossing his legs underneath him.

Alec’s voice shakes slightly.

“Talk.”


	2. A Tentative New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You expect me to believe this,” Alec doesn’t ask as much as he states. Magnus’ exhale is heavy as it passes through his lips. “It’s the only truth I have, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, we're back with a second chapter! Thanks to Ola (@birdkingx) for donating to a BLM fund and commissioning the second chapter of this story. She also made the artwork you will find at the end of this chapter. Much thanks to you Ola! 
> 
> I'm @nhixxie on twitter if you want to talk, and I follow #nhixxiefic if you're into livetweeting.
> 
> Enjoy!

“A warlock?” Alec repeats, the word inexplicably foreign on his tongue. 

Magnus—or the human iteration of him—sits on his couch, palms pressed against each other in quiet distress. He looks shaken, the warmth of his skin draining away as Alec stiffly sits across him. He looks so much smaller with his shoulders curled forward and his head tucked away in embarrassed apology. He swims in the clothes Alec loans him.

“Yes.” He finally murmurs, eyes flickering upwards to meet Alec’s steely gaze.

“A warlock whose shape-shifting magic was on the fritz,” Alec continues, disbelieving to the words that actually come out of his mouth, “And has spent the better part of the year stuck in his animal form.”

Magnus nods slightly. “That’s correct.”

“You expect me to believe this?” Alec doesn’t ask as much as he states, the tone of his words unconsciously confrontational, stemming from pure disbelief. The frown on his face grows deeper, and it takes away more color from Magnus’ cheeks. Alec is not proud of it, but he can't help how he feels either. He'd like to think he has the right to be angry right now.

Magnus’ exhale is heavy as it passes through his lips. “It’s the only truth I have, Alexander.”

Alec mulls a thought, jaw flexing under his skin. When he speaks his words bear hardened edges that painfully scrape upon Magnus’ heart. 

“Fine. I’ll suspend disbelief for five minutes,” He says, steely in the way he does, an attempt to still the small tremble that still tries to shake his voice, “Why turn back last night? Why not yesterday, or the week before?”

Magnus straightens just enough to bear his golden eyes upon Alec’s. It’s unbearably familiar, like a well-lived home that he knows every corner of. Magnus presses a finger on the spot between his eyes, the one that connects the bridge of his nose to his forehead.

“You kissed me right here, Alexander,” He says gently.

“Magic knows magic. It can persuade each other, like the push and pull of the moon on the earth’s tides. You love a form of me, and love is as strong a magic as the ones my people wield in our hands. Last night, you loved me enough that it broke through.”

Hearing a complete stranger say that Alec loves him is strange. It makes him want to dissent, but he remembers the little red fox that limped into view from afar, eyes wide in fear as he saw Alec’s fast approaching form barrel towards his direction. He remembers slowly, unthreateningly approaching Magnus with an upturned palm offered across the space between them. He remembers the cool feeling of his wet nose as it bumped softly against the tips of his fingers. 

“Why me?” Alec rasps, and he’s surprised how choked with emotion he is.

Magnus looks at him like the answer is as simple as common fact. 

“Because you are who you are,” He murmurs, “You didn’t leave me in my time of need, just as you wouldn’t leave a bird with a broken wing, or a child who was lost in a park.”

Alec remembers these memories, ones that he’s experienced with a little red fox scampering next to him. He finds Magnus’ eyes again, and unfailingly, they feel like home. 

Magnus says softly, “It was you because you are kind.” 

His hands pull away from each other, and he snaps his fingers. Threads of liquid gold curls along his wrist and on his upturned hand. It swirls into a small, scintillating vortex of magic, and when it bursts into the air and the sparks dissipate, a small bird with the likeness of the one Alec saved perches on his palm. 

It chirps, hopping up to the tips of Magnus’ fingers, and Alec watches it all in utter speechlessness. 

“I owe you my life.”

Alec breathes in and out, his rib cage refusing to expand as it should. Air heaves into his lungs in big gulps through his mouth, and his head suddenly spins like vertigo laid claim onto his vision. He couldn’t take it anymore.

He forcefully pushes himself off his couch, grabs his keys, and slams the door behind him. 

Alec’s first instinct is to go to Maia.

He drives blearily, his eyes unyielding from the road ahead. He looks but barely sees as his mind fills to the brim with the life-altering revelations made today, leaving no room for anything else.

But what could Maia do? She’s the veterinarian of a small town. Telling her that Magnus is actually a magical human being who has the ability to turn into a fox would only confuse her. She can’t do anything about it. Not only that, but it will expose Magnus’ secret to more eyes and ears, which isn’t something Magnus would want. 

A loud, piercing blast of a horn snaps him awake, a car passing him by with a middle finger brandished outside his rolled-down window. Alec realizes he has unwittingly pulled into a highway and is going way below the speed limit. Traffic stalls behind him. 

“Shit,” he grits, pressing onto the gas pedal as swiftly as he can. A couple more cars pass him by in the process. He finds an exit and pulls out of the highway, steadily making his way back into town.

Alec decides to go to the small park he frequents. He parks his car and shuts his door close, making his way to his favorite bench, one that overlooks a wide expanse of unkempt land. There are little holes in the earth where the groundhogs have burrowed tunnels through the soil and made it their homes.

Alec remembers how Magnus would dart from one hole to another, swiping softly at the creatures, bushy tail waving in the air. He believed the fox only meant to curiously meet them, but the rodents seem to misunderstand. Not that Alec blamed them.

_Magnus._

Alec sighs, a hand passing over his face. There is no reason not to believe him. This small town of Idris is steeped with folk tales of old witchcraft, cunning fairies, and shadowed monsters that had been imbued within their history since its very conception. Alec knows the whispered legends, thought about it nervously as he laid alone in bed as a small child as he watched the moonlit shadows of his curtains dance on his walls. He had felt inexplicable eeriness in dark corners and elation in willow trees that sway softly in the wind. 

He witnessed the golden wisps of magic that bloomed from Magnus’ hand earlier this morning. The bird that Magnus conjured from nothingness is as real is it can be as it perched onto the ledge of Alec’s finger. 

But what in the world is he supposed to do?

Is he supposed to continue on with his day knowing that the animal companion he had allowed in his home is an actual human being? Is he supposed to treat this as a betrayal and be angry, or a coincidence and be understanding? Is he supposed to rearrange the entire framework of his life to fit around Magnus’ mythic otherworldliness? Is he even safe in the presence of someone as seemingly powerful as Magnus?

Alec feels a heaviness in his heart as he thinks his next thought.

Do they part ways?

Alec remembers what Magnus tells him, how it’s him because of the kind of person that he is, and it makes him flush a warm shade of pink at the cheeks. He doesn't consider himself as selfless as Magnus makes him out to be. All he did, really, was care, which is something he thinks everyone at baseline should do anyways. 

To help a child find his way back to his parents is a non-starter. To feel concerned about a bird that has broken its wing is basic humanity. To help an injured fox when it can barely take a step to save himself from being run over by a random jogger is a simple act of kindness.

Alec finds that with such a simple introspection spurred by Magnus’ very words, he finds the answers to the questions he had just asked himself. 

_Simple acts of kindness_ , Alec reminds himself, as he stands up from the bench and makes his way to his car. 

Simple acts of kindness.

When he arrives home, Magnus is nowhere to be found.

The clothes he had let him borrow are folded neatly in a pile on the couch, and on top of it, a note.

_Thank you for your kindness, Alexander. I’m sorry._

Alec is out the door in a heartbeat. 

He ends up calling Maia, not to tell her the truth, but to help with his search.

They’ve covered as much ground as they could in the four hours that they’ve looked. They’ve combed Alec’s entire house, shone a flashlight through every bush and flower pot. They even checked the foliage of his sugar maple tree, making sure to look through the branches for any sign of the red fox. They’ve looked around surrounding roads, knocked on doors of their neighbors that live closest within reach. They’ve even scoured Magnus’ favorite parks, all three of them.

Alec comes back to the very jogging path he had found Magnus in. He could see him in his mind’s eye, terrified and hurting, his mangled left paw lifted off the ground. 

He didn’t trust Alec at first.

Alec had to earn Magnus’ calmness, and then his caution. He settled himself onto the earth, legs crossed beneath him, a good distance away from the injured fox. He didn’t approach Magnus as much as he simply sat there, pulling at grass, patiently waiting. Joggers passed by them both, throwing them curious looks to a point where Alec ignores them completely. It took a long time for Magnus to lower his hackles, and even longer for him to limp carefully towards Alec’s direction, interested but severely vigilant. 

A little over an hour had passed by the time the fox had gotten close enough for Alec to carefully upturn his hand. A heartbeat after, Magnus settled his wet nose onto the well of Alec's palm.

 _Hello,_ Alec whispered, his heart heavy, _can I please help you?_

The red fox bobbed his head mournfully as if to say yes. Alec carefully picked him up within the cradle of his arms and took him back to his vehicle. Alec chalked up Magnus' answer to survival instincts. But knowing what he knows now, he realizes that it had been a suffering Magnus’ acceptance of the help that had been offered to him by a stranger. He had chosen to trust Alec despite the unveiled horrors he had experienced, leaving him in pain and deformed.

And by walking away from Magnus this morning, Alec told him that he doesn’t trust him back.

Alec feels despair squeeze at his heart and tire his eyes. Maia places a hand on his shoulder, and it somewhat comforts him.

“Alec,” she says, cautious with his heart, “We searched high and low.”

Alec knows what she’s going to say.

“Magnus is healed,” she continues gently, “He’s supposed to go back to the wild.”

Maia squeezes Alec’s shoulder as if to ready him for a blow that she knows will hurt.

“I think it’s time to let him go.”

_Not like this, though._

Alec gulps, and his throat aches. He blinks the glassiness from his eyes.

“Okay.”

Alec opens the door to his backyard, and a cool breeze touches his face and combs through his drying hair. He settles onto the ledge that is formed by the edge of his deck, knees drawn close to his chest, the underside of his forearms settled on top. His thumb unconsciously and punishingly squeezes against the bulk of his right hand.

It’s past midnight, and he needs to go to bed.

The stubborn part of him wants to wait.

It convinces him to come out in the open, steeping himself in the relative brightness the moon gifts the town of Idris that night. He sits in his backyard in his pajamas, and simply _waits_. 

Alec doesn’t know if he still hopes for Magnus to come back. He doesn’t know how he will deal with the disappointment of not seeing him rustle out of the bushes. He doesn’t even know what to do with himself if Magnus does return. He doesn’t know what to say or do or where they go from here. All Alec knows is that this is not how they say goodbye. 

The sound comes like an auditory hallucination.

It’s the unmistakable sound of claws digging the earth, and it comes from the other side of his fence. The sound of fur scraping against the rough underside of the wooden partition follows it. And then, the rustling of branches and leaves.

A small figure darts out of the bushes, and it is clear under the silvery moonlight that it’s Magnus.

Alec rises to his feet, his heart aching and buoyant at the same time as it beats within the cradle of his ribs. 

“Where have you been?” He demands in breathless anger as Magnus pads towards him, half-embarrassed, half-apologetic.

“I’ve been worried sick.” Alec angrily says but his voice curls like a sob has taken hold of it. He steels himself, exhaling. Magnus simply approaches, head bowed low in the ground, regretful. He doesn’t meet Alec’s eyes.

Alec strides forward, making Magnus flinch where he stands, but instead of roughness, he finds Alec on his knees before him, almost reverent in the way he does. Magnus peers up at him, golden eyes wide with unanswered questions.

“I trust you,” Alec murmurs, brow furrowed, “Whatever you are, whoever you are, just as you trusted me, I trust you.”

“Tell me who you are, every bit of it,” Alec mutters, his heart exposed for all to see, “I will listen.”

Alec reaches out just as he did the first time they met.

Magnus ambles closer, grass crunching under every step. He places a paw on Alec’s thigh, and then another, climbing up until he has quietly drawn himself up and is sitting on his hind legs. He noses into Alec’s outstretched hand, pressing his muzzle comfortingly against his palm. Alec runs the pad of his thumb against the soft fur around Magnus’ eye.

“Let me see you.” Alec says softly.

Gold erupts from the point on his forehead where Alec had kissed Magnus and waterfalls around the fox’s form, shrouding him with a scintillating, auric veil. When the last remnants of the brightly glinting magic fade away, Alec finds himself cupping a human Magnus’ cheek in his palm. 

Magnus is warm against Alec’s touch. He bathes in the soft moonlight that illuminates the sky, his bare skin beautiful under its glow.

“Who are you?” Alec asks.

Magnus answers gently.

“I have many names,” he says, “Some I use more than others as a warlock of the Spiral Labyrinth.” 

Alec blinks at Magnus softly, watching as Magnus' hand curl over the hand that holds his cheek.

“But I am your Magnus, still, and it's the name I love above all.”

Magnus smiles up at Alec.

“It’s lovely to finally meet you, Alexander.”

When Alec wakes up the next day, Magnus is sitting by the deck of his backyard. 

The spare room Alec had readied for Magnus is filled with everything he needs to exist as a non-magical human being. Until they’ve sorted out how to bring Magnus back to his former warlock glory, the small room is his humble abode.

Alec settles to a seat next to Magnus. 

“Good morning, Alexander,” He says, his smile somewhat shy, a tentative new beginning. 

Alec finds himself smiling right back despite the smallness of it. 

“Good morning, Magnus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> Art by Ola (@birdkingx)  
> 
> 
>   
> As per usual, I am open to writing more chapters in exchange of donations for any BLM fund. Please contact me on twitter @Nhixxie or email me at nhixxie@gmail.com if you're interested! 


	3. A Tale of Two Bodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Alec could see the same person in both bodies. It may be hidden, but the little match-stick sparks of mischief in Magnus’ human eyes are the same ones he finds in the fox he’s grown to love. It waits for something to break, a wall to crumble so it could be let out.
> 
> Alec doesn’t know what Magnus is waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Chapter 3 of For Fox Sake is here! Thank you so very much to @SamtheDug for donating to a BLM related fund and commissioning this chapter, it's very much appreciated. If you are interested, I am still taking commissions for more chapters of this work. Please DM me on twitter @Nhixxie or email me at nhixxie@gmail.com. I have extended it also to include donations related to the Yemen crisis. Hope to hear from you!
> 
> I'm @Nhixxie on twitter and follow #nhixxiefic if you're into the livetweeting thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Alec’s early mornings have become small, everyday mysteries.

When he feels sleep leave his eyes and he stirs awake, he never knows what to find on the other side of his door. Some mornings, it’s a little red fox waiting patiently outside his bedroom. Sometimes, it’s a golden-eyed man flitting about the house. Alec tries to find a rhyme or reason to Magnus’ choice of physical form, but there's no pattern that could be discerned. Soon, Alec accepts defeat and instead takes Magnus’ fickle nature as a pleasant surprise to start his days with. 

There are subtleties that come with each body, Alec notices, but what is apparent is that Magnus finds more freedom within his home as the animal companion he’s been for the last year. As a fox, Magnus is more playful. He runs circles around Alec, winds between his ankles, and climbs up the length of his legs. In his true human self, Magnus is silently untouchable, as if a protective circle is drawn around him. He exudes an inexplicable power in the way he holds himself, but he covers it up with a thin sheet of wariness. 

Alec hasn’t met someone so powerful yet so fragile at the same time. 

But Alec could see the same person in both bodies. It may be hidden, but the little match-stick sparks of mischief in Magnus’ human eyes are the same ones he finds in the fox he’s grown to love. It waits for something to break, a wall to crumble so it could be let out.

Alec doesn’t know what Magnus is waiting for. 

Morning comes and Alec blinks himself awake. 

He finds a small, twitching nose peeking out from the jamb of his open door, sniffing tentatively. Magnus the fox patiently waits outside, trying not to wake him prematurely. Alec chuckles under his breath.

“Come on in.” he says, his morning voice scratching against his throat.

Magnus totters towards his bed and jumps up, nuzzling his nose into Alec’s palm. Alec gives him a few gentle scratches under his chin.

“Let’s go out for breakfast.”

The same fox waits for Alec as he turns the locks on his front door, but now, a man.

“Ready?” Alec asks, not really expecting an answer.

Magnus smiles and it’s like a shot of warm sunlight. 

“Ready.”

Alec presses both hands into his pockets as if to remind himself that this Magnus he’s not allowed to touch.

“I can tell you have questions,” Magnus says as he cuts smaller pieces from his stack of pancakes.

Alec blinks, hands moving his utensils against his plate. 

“Sorry,” He says, brow furrowed, “It’s rude to stare.”

A low chuckle rumbles in Magnus’ throat. The sound reminds Alec of the steady purr that would hum in Magnus’ chest when sleepily curled up against his side.

“It’s alright, Alexander,” Magnus says, motioning to his red-streaked hair and black-lined eyes, “I’m sure all this is a lot to look at.”

It’s somewhat on the nose of a comment, but Alec means it differently. Magnus is ethereal. Alec doesn’t know exactly what about him comes off as such, but he feels otherworldly despite being bound onto plain humanity in Alec’s boring plaid shirts and denim jeans. Despite the absence of Magnus’ most starkly striking feature, he turns heads and catches eyes wherever they go.

There’s a lurch in Alec’s chest that he ignores.

“It’s just weird seeing black eyes on you,” Alec says instead.

Magnus’ shoulders seem to lighten as he leans back. “I put them on in public. Most people find my real ones eerie.”

Before he can stop himself, Alec says, “I don’t.”

It pulls a warm smile at the corners of Magnus’ lips. “Well, can I at least alleviate your curiosities? I can feel your mind run in circles.”

Alec hesitates. “I’ve asked you so much already.”

It’s been a few days since his discovery about Magnus was made. When Magnus came back, they chose to forego the questions until the next day as both of them felt exhausted down to their very bones. The release of Magnus’ magic felt like a stinging, encompassing whiplash of power, one that had been trying to forcibly push upon bolted doors for the past year. Alec’s full-day search wore him down to the ground. So Alec wrapped a blanket around Magnus’ naked form and ushered him back into their home. Sleep was surprisingly sound that night.

The next day, Alec cooked a hearty breakfast, and once they’d been satiated, they sat themselves down and hunkered in until the air was clear between them.

“I told you, Alexander,” Magnus says, his tone kind, “Whatever you want to know.”

Alec already knows the basics. Still struggling with wrapping his head around it, but he at least knows it. Magnus is a powerful warlock from a realm called the Spiral Labyrinth. Apparently, each magic-imbued city or town in the world has a warlock tethered to it in order to maintain ley lines that run deep beneath the earth. These veins of magic are where magical creatures siphon off power for their very existence. Magnus had portalled back into Idris to reperfuse a web of lines that had clotted off power to a small population of magical creatures, but the same disarray of energy he was meant to fix also made his magic uncontrollable. The only reason, Magnus had said, that he didn’t completely go into magical hibernation was because as a warlock, he was thinly tied to the Spiral Labyrinth’s magic no matter where he went. 

After the kiss that fractured the walls around his magic, Magnus has been at fifty percent capacity. Powerful enough to tap into the well of power he has deep within him and bring it to the surface, but not enough to rip open a pathway back to his home.

And that’s where the problem lies. Magnus needs to go home.

“What can I do to help?” Alec asks, worry creasing his brow. 

Magnus looks at him with gentle eyes and a soft smile. He places a hand over Alec’s wrist, a silent _thank you, but_. Alec could feel his skin buzz where he's held, and he doesn’t know whether it’s magic singing from Magnus’ touch or whether it’s the workings of his own nerves. 

“I don’t know yet, Alexander.”

Magnus goes back to his food, and he takes his hand with him. 

That is the first time Magnus has touched him as a human being, and Alec is left to deal with a buoyant, bubbly, but oddly confused heart. 

“Right here,” Magnus says as Alec lets his car slow down to a steady crawl before parking it to the side of the road.

They both get out of the car. Magnus cranes his head back as he steps off the concrete and onto grass, Alec following closely. Before them, a thick throng of pine and black spruce trees run along the pothole-pocked pavement of the road. Alec has been to Brocelind Forest before; he had camped out by its lakes since he was a child, but he enters through the main road where it’s harder to get lost. Slipping into a random forest edge seems to be a sure way to lose ones’ bearings. 

“Are you sure you have enough magic for this today?” Alec asks.

“Even at half of my capacity, I should be able to fix this,” Magnus answers, “These creatures have been without magic for almost a year. I need to feed them as soon as I can.”

Alec tries to argue. “It won’t do them any good either if you spend yourself beyond your abilities.” 

Magnus starts to walk and it makes Alec call out in exasperated worry. “Magnus!” 

Magnus turns back, looking at a sighing Alec.

“Are you sure about this?”

The forest is cool and dark as Alec looks out into its depth, its thick canopy only allowing small beams of sunlight to slice through. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, black eyes shifting back into gold, “Trust me.”

Magnus extends a hand towards Alec's direction, waiting patiently.

That’s the question, isn’t it? Does Alec trust Magnus? The answer comes to him as if it’s a truth he’s known for a long time. Alec allows a soft exhale to pass through his lips as he steps closer, taking the hand that is offered to him. Their fingers thread together like a woven stitch, Magnus tugging Alec to his side as if it’s the most natural thing to do. 

They walk into the forest, hand in hand.

Brocelind Forest is gently quiet as they step over thick roots and dried leaves. Alec can’t help but crane his neck back and watch as the thick foliage above them move minutely, wind combing through leaves and shifting the sunlight that beams down onto the earth. Only the chirping of birds and rustling of the undershrub breaks through the serene silence. 

Magnus walks slightly in front of him, leading the way, keeping his hold upon Alec's hand. The pads of his fingers press gently on Alec’s skin, and every time he swirls magic into his unoccupied palm, Alec can feel the heady buzz of it where their skin meet. Alec watches as Magnus sends golden ribbons across the space before them, Magnus' free hand sweeping magic as it sways and spreads under his touch.

“What’s that for?” Alec asks, voice raspy, and he almost hates the way it breaks the forest’s soothing silence. 

“I’m feeling for the presence of any other magical creature,” Magnus murmurs, “Which I can’t.”

“Is this the dead area you were supposed to fix?” Alec asks quietly, and Magnus nods.

“Are they all..” Alec doesn’t want to say the word.

Magnus knows what he means. “No, they’re alive. Just fallen into suspended animation.” 

Alec looks around and sees nothing out of the ordinary. He almost expects little gnomes and fairies hardened into stone statuettes hiding within shrubbery or perched on branches. It just all seems too normal for what Magnus is saying. 

They finally stumble to a stop right at a small glade, and Magnus places his free hand against Alec’s chest, pushing him slightly back. 

“This is as far as you can go,” He whispers, and Alec blinks in confusion.

“Why?” Alec demands. He can’t just let Magnus walk into danger on his own. 

He realizes how ridiculous of a notion it is to act so protectively over an all-powerful being, but he remembers what happened the first time Magnus attempted to fix this problem. Alec was the one to nurse Magnus back to health.

“Any closer and you’ll get a whiplash of magic when I reperfuse the lines,” Magnus says, and softly he presses his palm against the back of Alec’s hand. He looks into his eyes imploringly.

“Stay here,” He says.

The crease on Alec’s brow grows. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” he asks.

Magnus smiles again, and it reaches right into Alec’s heart. “Of course, Alexander. I won’t go far. I’ll be fine.”

Magnus finally lets go of his hand and the emptiness it leaves Alec with is surprisingly heavy. Alec watches helplessly as Magnus walks forward, right in front of a moss-covered corpse of a tree that had tipped over onto the earth many years ago. The wind stills as if it recognizes Magnus’ presence and knows the work that has to be done. Silence presses like a physical presence around them.

Magnus suspends his hands in the air, akin to a pianist a few seconds from playing his piece. Alec wonders what's to come next when Magnus pulses his palms downwards, a wave of crackling energy sweeping through the glade like the ocean crashing onto the shore. Alec feels the air around him thrum, the heavy sound filling his ears as a dull vibration raises the hair on his arms. Magnus repeats the same motion, harder this time. It exposes veins of electric blue as they twist and turn underneath the earth, converging to a large patch of land where all lines vanish, unperfused.

Alec sees clearly where the magic has clotted off. Everything around and behind them is blanketed in emptiness, unreached by the bright thunderclap lines.

“Alexander, are you staying back?” Magnus asks, and Alec calls back _yes_.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warns.

Magnus makes smooth, sweeping motions with both hands, the magic under his fingertips singing in ripples of gold. Then, he pushes with as much force as he can manage as if a wall has been placed before him and the only way to take it apart is to physically move it. The hum in the air blares louder, the vibrations stronger, akin to feeling the bass of a large speaker thump against one’s heart. Golden rivulets intertwine with the electric blue of the ley lines as it pushes at the blockages, trying to wrench them apart like a stent to a coronary artery.

Alec worries; Magnus seems to be expending almost too much of his power, straining physically as he snakes his magic through stubborn blood vessels. His teeth are gritted, eyes squeezed shut, and his breaths come out of him in short pants. Alec is about to defy the instruction given to him and run to where Magnus is standing when the magical obstructions finally give way.

It’s a startling rush of magic around them. Gold and blue magic rush forward, branching from initially stagnated leylines, illuminating the small glade and the surrounding flora and fauna around them. The dam has been broken and a year's worth of forward pressure gushes through shriveled pathways, and then suddenly—a burst of gold so bright that it makes Alec flinch.

When Alec opens his eyes, he finds his arms held protectively in front of his face. He can see Magnus peering at him from behind the cage it forms, so he brings them down tentatively. Alec realizes what has happened. He looks around, breathless.

“Holy shit,” He whispers.

It’s like a slow rainfall of scintillating gold. Like standing under the immense foliage of a willow tree, but instead of long cascading curtains of leaves, it’s the soft, twinkling light of reignited magic. Alec holds his hand out, and a spark lands on his palm. It’s warm and tender, just like Magnus’ smile when he allows Alec to see it. He realizes it is Magnus’ magic that moves like a languid shower over their heads. 

“It’s you,” Alec says in utter wonder, looking back at the man before him in confirmation.

“It’s me,” Magnus answers, oddly nervous. “Do you like it?”

Alec laughs, his eyes bright. “Are you kidding me? It’s beautiful.”

“Magnus, you’re beautiful,” He murmurs, and under this canopy of golden magic around them, Alec knows he means it, heart and soul.

Magnus smiles, one that reaches his eyes, the biggest one Alec has seen on his lips. There is no hesitance in it, the thin sheet of wariness he wears over himself peeled away. 

“Thank you, Alexander,” He says, so softly it almost sounded like an exhale. 

Alec lifts his hand, half-dazed by the golden glow that domes over them. He knows he’s only ever touched Magnus when he’s in the form of a small fox, and that _this_ Magnus he’s not allowed to hold, but they’re the same. They feel the same, right at their very core. And _jesus christ_ how can he love one form and not the other? How does he know for sure if he doesn’t find out for himself? 

So with Brocelind around them and magic over their heads, Alec hovers slightly trembling fingers over the same cheek he would always touch Magnus on. Nervously, he waits. 

Magnus is quiet, but Alec can see thoughts flit about in his mind. Alec waits and waits, fingers shifting slightly in the air, fighting the urge to pull away until Magnus takes pity on his nerves and finally moves. 

He touches Alec’s wrist, thumb running softy against the back of his hand, and presses into Alec’s hand. He nuzzles softly into the well of Alec’s palm, moving until the corner of his mouth just about touches skin, an almost kiss. Alec reminds himself to breathe. 

Alec’s feet shifts in preparation to step closer when a strange rustle echoes all around them. It breaks the moment cleanly in half. Alec falters, hand slipping minutely from Magnus' cheek, before looking around in wonder. He almost forgot the true purpose of their visit to this Idridian forest. 

Alec watches in awe as small, magical creatures rise from the shrubbery and peels away from the barks of trees. They flutter awake, stirring from their year-long slumber. Animals, or half-animals they all are, wings and paws and snouts and fur. Magic moves around them like curling smoke as they rise into the air with quivering wings and totters across the earth with light steps.

Magnus smiles, and Alec feels it against his palm.

“Let me introduce you.”

They arrive back home.

Magnus is exhausted but contented. Alec is again filled to the brim with new knowledge. They both feel like they’ve exerted themselves grandly today. Alec feels like he just gained hundreds of new friends, every single one of whom Magnus knows by heart. A great warlock, Magnus says, is one who personally knows each and every one of his or her constituents.

Alec turns to Magnus tentatively, eyes beseeching. He almost wants to thank Magnus for such an adventurous day.

“Good night,” he says instead.

Magnus smiles. “Good night, Alexander.”

Before he could second-guess himself, Alec allows the words out of his mouth. “I don’t care which body you come in.”

Magnus looks back at him, pleasantly surprised. 

“You once told me I love only a form of you,” Alec says, capitalizing on his sudden burst of courage, “I don’t know how true that is, but you don’t have to cater to my comfort.”

“No matter your form, you are who you are,” He continues, “So please, whatever you want, do it.”

Magnus nods small, shoulders lighter as if a weight has been lifted off. 

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Alec repeats, smiling somewhat cheekily. “Good night, forreals.”

“Good night, forreals.” Magnus repeats.

Alec steps into his room and closes the door behind him, oddly happy.

He doesn’t think Magnus knows what the word ‘forreals’ really means. 

Alec blinks himself awake. 

He pitches himself up, palm digging onto his mattress as he runs a hand over his disheveled hair. 

“Good morning, Alexander.”

Magnus leans against his door jamb, smiling tentatively.

Alec feels his lips pull at the corners on its own.

“Come on in.”


	4. A  Moon-lit Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec watches as Magnus sets his front paws on Alec’s folded legs, pitching himself up onto his arm. When Magnus is as tall as he can be, he closes his eyes and softly touches his nose against Alec’s. The cool wetness makes Alec shiver slightly in surprise. Magnus’ tail affectionately swishes behind him, a picture of satisfaction, before nosing almost curiously into Alec’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Meg (@megarooh) for commissioning this chapter by donating to a Yemen related fund! At this point I am not accepting commissions for more chapters of this fic, but will be opening a couple of spots again once my current list of commissions are finished.
> 
> I am @Nhixxie on twitter, and I follow #nhixxiefic if you'd like to livetweet.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What do you do for work, Alexander?”

Alec blinks from where he’s seated on the deck. 

Magnus looks at him expectantly as he is stands in the middle of Alec’s backyard, a graceful hand held aloft.

“Work?” Alec echoes lamely.

Magnus laughs. “Yes, Alexander. Work. I’ve always had my guesses, but I’ve never really asked.”

Magnus huffs a steadying breath, and then forcefully draws an invisible circle in the air. The shape he traces with his weakened magic crackles and pops with golden sparks until it fizzles into nothingness. Magnus resets, the line of his brow furrowing, and then tries again, more urgent this time.

The air around them shifts momentarily. And then nothing.

Alec has come to realize that portals are very complicated magic. Magnus once tried to explain the intricacies of spatial sorcery, of magical lines that must be precisely threaded through the space between one world and the other. Alec listened in utter rapture then but now finds that he hadn't really retained much of the technicalities. All he knows is that it requires immense power, something Magnus doesn’t have quite yet. 

In his complete concentration, Alec almost forgets that he had been asked a question.

“I’m a mechanic,” Alec finally says.

“What kind of mechanic?” Magnus asks, “Cars, appliances, plumbing?”

“You know what a mechanic is?” Alec asks, and Magnus chuckles.

“Yes, I know what a mechanic is,” He says humorously, “I’m a warlock liaison to the mundane world. I know mundane things.”

Alec, despite the chance of sounding utterly dumb, asks again, “Mundane?”

Magnus looks at him apologetically and supplies, “Non-magical folk.”

“Ah. So, me,” Alec says, realizing why Magnus seems so regretful the word slipped from his mouth. It’s admittedly not the kindest word to call humankind.

Magnus turns to him, shoulders sagging. “I’m sorry.”

Alec shrugs, smiling slightly. “It’s fine. I’ve been called worse.”

The somber expression on Magnus’ face tells Alec that Magnus must know more about humankind than just its institutions. It makes Alec wonder if homophobia is a thing in the warlock community. Do they place distinctions on affection as humans do? Do they favor one type of love over the other? Do magical beings even acknowledge gender?

The questions come to Alec in rapid succession, and immediately he feels a pang of guilt. Alec knows he shouldn't be so nosy. A fine line exists between feeding one's curiosity and nursing an unhealthy fixation. Magnus is his own person, not a shiny trinket to be fawned upon. Alec looks fondly upon Magnus' magic because _it's Magnus_. Alec looks up to try and verbalize the sentiment but finds himself drawing a sharp breath instead.

Alec finds Magnus unbearably close, golden eyes bearing deeply into his. His knees dig into the earth, his borrowed pants flattening the grass beneath him.

Alec’s eyes flicker down onto Magnus’ lips and it takes great effort to correct himself.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs solemnly, prayer-like, “You are astounding.”

_Shit._

Alec is no teenager, but something in the way Magnus says the words as if it’s a given, unerring fact, paints his cheeks a soft shade of red and crawls warmth up his neck. Alec finds the sentiment in Magnus’ golden eyes, in the pleasant curve of his lips, and in the hands that have found its way within his. It blankets Alec completely, dissipating old slur scars and eternally shielding him against all foul names that he may receive in the future.

Alec feels overwhelmed, and he wonders if the words were laced with magic.

He feels spell-bound.

“Thank you,” He croaks, heart trembling between his lungs, “You are too, Magnus. And not just because of your magic.” 

Magnus warmly smiles back.

In an effort to dispel the staggering affection that is suspended around them, Alec reverts back to their original point of conversation.

“I’m a car mechanic.”

The words illuminate Magnus’ eyes with interest, and they spend the early morning talking about car parts.

“Magnus, I’m off to work!” Alec calls out.

He hears the soft padding of paws on the floor as he sees the red fox peeking around the corner. It's been a while since Alec has seen Magnus in his animal form, and it makes Alec grin softly, settling down onto his knees to greet him with a scratch to the chin. Magnus raises his nose to Alec, eyes fluttered closed in contentment.

Touching Magnus is easier as the friend he’s known for almost a year. As the half-friend, half-something else that Magnus is in his human form, Alec sputters with what to do.

It’s frustrating.

“Remember, you’re free to be in your human form whenever you want,” Alec murmurs, “But when there’s someone at the door, you have to turn back. It’s just easier that way.”

Magnus tips his head downwards, a single nod of understanding.

“Okay. Call if you need me,” Alec says, giving Magnus one last pat on the head, “I’ll see you later.”

Alec starts standing up when suddenly Magnus brings himself to his hind legs, pawing gently at the fabric of his pants. Soft whines bubble from the fox's throat, golden eyes wide and beseeching.

“What is it?” Alec asks curiously, and Magnus responds by petting his pants with more urgency. _Come down_ , Alec guesses, so he drops to his knees once again.

Alec watches in amusement as Magnus sets his front paws onto Alec's folded legs, pitching himself up to be as tall as he can be. Magnus then closes his golden eyes and gently touches his nose against Alec’s.

The cool wetness makes Alec shiver slightly in surprise. Magnus’ tail affectionately swishes behind him, a picture of languid satisfaction. In what it seems like either pure self-indulgence or innocent curiosity, Magnus allows himself to nose gently into Alec’s neck, sniffing softly, his small nose twitching with every inhale.

Alec’s heart is mush in his chest.

Magnus huffs a small exhale before hopping off Alec’s knee. He peers up at him with cheeky contentment.

_See you later._

Alec is no teenager, but when he snaps the door to his car shut, he rubs a palm across his face in hopes of dispelling the redness that warms his cheeks.

“So, that date with that Underhill guy must’ve gone well.”

Alec peers past the hood of the Datsun 210 wagon he’s got opened up before him. He finds Jace grinning wolfishly from across the room where he has a jack propping a car high enough to change its tire.

“Opposite, actually,” Alec mutters, ducking back into his work and taking a wrench to a couple more bolts, “Didn’t shut up about financing the entire time.”

Jace makes a face. “Are you sure it’s a date and not a bank appointment?”

“I don’t know,” Alec says, voice muffled slightly, “Does Luke’s financial advisor usually ask him if he has a condom on him?”

Luke pops his head out the window of the five-year old Corolla he’s working on. “No, she doesn’t. Unrelated to her, I do keep condoms in my car for when the need arises.”

Alec groans. “God, I didn’t need to hear that from my employer..”

“Get over it, Alec, sexual health is important,” Luke says, “Also, I’m more of a distant uncle than a boss.”

Jace snickers as he takes a lug wrench to the bolts on his tire. “Luke, your five slobbering dogs is a more efficient deterrent to STIs and unwanted pregnancies than any condom in the market.”

“You’re a little shit and I can fire you anytime I want,” Luke points out.

Jace waves a dismissive hand in the air.

Luke sighs as he steps out of the car. “You and Alec are turning out to be bigger assholes than I expected you two to be.”

“Why me?” Alec asks defensively, and Luke shrugs.

“You and Jace are a package deal.”

Alec is about to comment on how weak Luke’s argument is when Jace cuts him off.

“If it wasn’t Underhill, there must be someone else,” Jace grits out as he pops the tire out from the lug bolts, “Because you’ve been working on that blown gasket for the past hour and all you do is slip in and out of focus.”

Alec feels heat rise up the back of his neck. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, stop it with that coy shit.” Jace demands, “Who are you fucking? As your best friend, I’ve earned the right to know.”

“You’ve earned shit,” Alec says bluntly, and Jace barks a harsh laugh.

“Whatever,” He says, “One way or another, I’ll find out.”

Alec rolls his eyes, pocketing the loose bolts that he’s been unscrewing for the past—he looks up the clock—thirty minutes _holy shit_. He exhales, refocuses, and pours as much concentration as he can into his work.

Luke isn’t paying him hourly to imagine Magnus’ very human lips brushing softly against his neck.

Alec almost scrambles to his phone when it rings, the device flashing and vibrating against the bench it’s set upon.

Jace tosses a suspicious glance towards Alec’s direction, which Alec promptly ignores before swiping his thumb across the screen.

“Hey,” he mutters quietly, wiping grease from his hand and onto the rag hanging off the pocket of his pants. He frowns at the black streaks it leaves in its wake.

_Hello, Alexander._

Alec pads out the garage entrance and puts a good distance between him and an obviously eavesdropping Jace.

“Is there something wrong?”

Magnus sounds nonchalant, humming. _Everything’s fine._

“Why did you call then?” Alec asks, shoulder leaning onto the wall next to him. He curls upon himself, as if to protect this moment from prying eyes. His gaze bears holes into his scuffed shoes.

 _I’m not sure_ , Magnus says, _I suppose I just wanted to hear your voice._

Alec squeezes his eyes shut, trying to settle the swooping sensation in his gut. Magnus should not have said that. It’s already hard enough to keep his focus with the simple thought of Magnus, but to hear those words whispered in his ear—despite them filtering through the phone's small speakers—makes Alec feel like he’s consumed whole.

“Well,” he tries, “Now you have.”

Alec can hear Magnus’ smile through the line.

 _Now I have_ , he pauses, before gasping in realization. _Oh, I’ve found a possible way to amplify my magic. Would you accompany me to Brocelind forest again?_

“Yeah, of course,” Alec says, straightening up, “Do I need to do anything? Or bring anything, or—”

Magnus’ laugh is soft. _Your presence would be more than enough, Alexander._

Alec feels anticipation thrum in his veins. Every day, Magnus shows him a facet of himself that leaves him awestruck. No day is steeped in boredom. It’s a gift Alec never expected to receive—to be taken away from the roaring, bone-dry quiet of small-town life.

 _It’s tonight,_ Magnus says, _would that work for you?_

“That works,” he answers.

_Okay. I’ll see you when you get home._

“See you,” Alec murmurs, before sliding his phone from his cheek and ending the call.

He tries to school the excited smile on his face.

“I would ask you if you wanted to hang out, but I’m sure you’ve got somewhere to be,” Jace tells Alec as they close the garage doors in tandem. The old, rusty metal rattles noisily the entire way down.

Alec doesn’t want to give Jace the satisfaction of being right, so he books it to his car instead.

Jace snickers at him from afar.

They wait for the sun to fully sink into the horizon before they step out of the car.

Magnus asks Alec to park at the same spot by the outer margins of Brocelind forest, the same entrance they slipped in before. Alec finds that the way in that used to frighten him has a sense of familiarity now.

In an attempt to deter worried passersby, Magnus tosses a spell of invisibility over their empty vehicle. It fades before their very eyes. Alec reaches out to touch its surface just to make sure it still exists, and it still does. Alec stifles a surprised gasp when the tips of his fingers nudge against something solid but invisible. Beside him, Magnus chuckles amusedly.

They both walk towards the edge of the forest, and before they fully step into its darkness, Magnus forms a small orb of golden light within his hands. He holds it out and it leaves the palm of his hand, floating away. The glowing ball brushes against Alec's cheek, fluttering about along his ear before settling comfortably onto his shoulder. It shines a dim light over the thick roots that mar the path to their destination.

The magic that nudges softly at the crook of his neck feels so thoroughly like Magnus. Alec suppresses the urge to touch it.

“Don’t you need one?” He asks instead.

Magnus taps at the corner of his eyes, his tone teasing. “These aren’t only for aesthetics, Alexander.”

The corner of Alec’s mouth quirks as they slip through the thin, initial growth of trees. Magnus offers an outstretched hand towards Alec’s direction as they walk further.

It’s been something of a habit between the two of them whenever they visit Brocelind to be holding each other’s hands like this. The forest is thick and today it lacks the illumination gifted by the sun. There is nothing but impenetrable darkness before them and a promise of something bright and silvery from afar. Alec uses all these as good enough reasons to allow himself to thread Magnus’ fingers through his.

They venture forward.

“Where’s everybody?” Alec whispers as he looks around.

Alec knows very little, but what he does know is that the forest’s magical creatures are nocturnal. It allows them to avoid as much unnecessary contact with humankind as possible. On an evening like these, Magnus' magical constituents should be scurrying across the dirt and fluttering above their heads in busy activity. They should be pulsating with soft golden light, their magic illuminating them like fireflies. But tonight, the forest is empty.

“They’re all at the clearing,” Magnus whispers back, “Creatures of magic look to the moon for energy. It’s a source of cleansing power.”

“Is that what you’re going to do?” Alec asks quietly, “Absorb the moon?”

Magnus smiles small, nodding.

Magnus’ thumb sweeps against the back of Alec’s hand, and a shiver follows the line of Alec’s spine in an involuntary response. Alec wonders if Magnus knows what he’s doing, or if these are just unconscious habits of his. Amazing how such small actions yield such loud roars of emotion.

Magnus doesn’t look at him; instead, his eyes are trained at the soft, silvery light breaking past the thinning grove that grows bigger and bigger the more distance they cover.

“Come on, Alexander,” He murmurs, tugging at their joined hands.

Their footfalls echo through the dense trees around them, mingling with the sound of rustling foliage above their heads. Their steps grow faster and faster, Magnus leading them both towards the cool white glow that seems to beckon them forward. Alec’s toes accidentally clip on a tree root but he catches himself just in time; with one last step forward they break through a thick throng of trees and into a clearing.

Alec pants, eyes wide as he takes in the sight before him.

They stumble into an illuminated glade, verdant with sweeping, unruly grass and bright dandelions. Tufts of cogon sprout like feathers from the ground, swaying along the gentle breeze that combs through the wide expanse of flat land. It teems with the firefly-glow of magical beings floating in the air and scampering across the earth, their eyes raised to the dark, ink-blot sky. Alec could feel it in his bones; all of them that are present in this moment are gathered in great anticipation of something palpably immense.

Alec opens his mouth to say something but falls short.

“Look up, Alexander,” Magnus says softly, and when Alec does, he finds himself face-to-face with a massive, pink-tinged moon.

The sight is so utterly overwhelming it makes him recoil reflexively against Magnus, eyes widened with fear or anticipation, Alec doesn’t know. The moon is so unbelievably big, encompassing in its breadth. She peers at him so impossibly close that he might brush it with his fingertips if he reached out far enough. It doesn’t make sense, and Alec wonders if he’s been overtaken by a vivid hallucination induced by the sheer amount of magic around him, but Magnus’ soothing touch against his arm tethers him to reality.

“It’s alright,” Magnus smiles, “She senses you’re a stranger.”

Alec stammers, “I—I don’t want to leave you.”

Alec's words take Magnus by surprise, and he can see it in the way Magnus momentarily fails to find his words. Something undecipherable flits across Magnus' face before he finally speaks.

“You don’t have to leave,” he finally whispers reassuringly, “She simply wants to see you.”

Alec pushes down the lump that sits on his throat. “Should I say something?”

Magnus smiles softly. “Only if you want.”

Alec turns to the incandescent orb before him, her presence so silently moving that it almost brings him to the earth in humble genuflection. To be on his feet seems a disservice.

“Please,” he says, steeling his voice as much as he can, “Let me stay with Magnus.”

Despite her stillness, Alec can feel that he is being regarded by the moon with mild curiosity. It’s as if she wonders why a measly human is enfolding himself into a feast he clearly doesn’t understand. Alec feels the overwhelming pressure of the moon’s attention leave his body, and beside him Magnus raises his gaze, receiving her silent sentiments fully.

A moment elapses and Magnus turns to Alec. “She’s given us her blessing.”

Before Alec can ask what exactly for, Magnus says, “You can stay.”

Alec releases the breath he unconsciously holds, nodding. “Okay.”

He regards the moon again. “Thank you.”

The moon takes her place high in the sky, and with yet another tug on his hand Alec lets himself be brought down onto a blanket that Magnus has magicked underneath them.

If Alec is to wake up next morning and find out this is a dream, he wouldn’t be surprised.

Alec wonders, as Magnus quietly sits beside him awash with the glow of the moon above them, if warlocks long for affection the same way humans do.

Alec recalls the innate way Magnus would press his hands against his as if it’s a greeting and not a world-turning gesture. He remembers every utterance of his full name leaving Magnus’ lips and how it's steeped with gentle adoration every time. And he acknowledges the way Magnus settles his head on the crook of his neck as the warlock siphons lunar magic into his bones.

Alec quietly looks down upon a sleeping Magnus, the golden marks he has drawn on himself thrumming with the silver gleam of the moon. All the other creatures of magic are in the same state of slumber, snuggled atop the thick bed of grass that carpets the earth. It brightens the glade with soft pulsations of silver light.

 _I might fall asleep, Alexander_ , he remembers Magnus saying, _if I do, simply put me on my back. I will awaken once the moon retreats and the feast is over_.

Magnus’ prediction was right, but Alec couldn’t simply tip him over and leave him sprawled haphazardly on a dampening blanket. Instead, Alec used a gentle hand to guide Magnus’ head against his shoulder. It seemed the kinder thing to do.

Magnus shifts deeper against Alec, the line of his brow creasing momentarily before smoothening out again. He mumbles something under his breath, something Alec hasn’t seen him do since the last time he had seen Magnus asleep. Finding Magnus in his human form sleeping soundly in Alec’s bed seems like a moment that exists so long ago.

It has only been a couple of weeks.

Magnus mumbles again, exhaling softly.

Alec tries not to think about the fact that Magnus' whisper sounded oddly like Alec's name.

Alec wakes up to something ruffling his hair.

He blinks the sleep out of his eyes, squeezing tightly before finally braving the warm sunlight that touches his face. He can hear birds chirping overhead as something moves above him, shielding him from the soft gaze of the morning sun.

Magnus smiles down on him, a vision for the sorest of eyes. 

“Good morning.”

Alec clumsily pitches himself up to a seated position, frowning sleepily. 

“What happened?” he croaks.

“You fell asleep,” Magnus supplies, “Well, we fell asleep.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Alec mutters, palms scrubbing against his face as he hides a big yawn.

Magnus shrugs. “You seemed comfortable.”

Alec takes a moment to let sleep fully dissipate from him. With a little more clarity, he turns to Magnus. 

“Did I really talk to the moon last night?”

It makes Magnus chuckle. “Yes. She quite liked you.”

Alec raises a brow. “How’d you know?”

Magnus leans back, palms planted behind him as he looks up to a warmly lit sky. “She doesn’t usually approve of my companions.”

“Are you _friends with the moon_?” Alec asks in disbelief, and Magnus laughs, the sound light and airy, a kind of grace that nobody should have so early in the morning.

“I wouldn’t call us friends,” he says, his laughter settling into a smile, “Acquaintances, more like. We’ve known each other for a very long time.”

Alec wonders just how old Magnus truly is to have a working relationship with a planetary body. He decides it’s a question to ask in the future, one that may need a more tactful approach, or maybe a little bit more preparation in Alec's part. He knows Magnus is an old wise creature behind the youthfulness he keeps. However, one word sinks its claws into him.

“Companions?” Alec asks. He tries not to sound so bleak, but it bleeds into his voice.

Magnus shrugs, a corner of his lip quirking into a slight smile. “Warlocks have beating hearts too. One can't go through centuries of living without affection. Else we'd die of a broken heart.”

Alec’s mouth feels oddly dry, and he works the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth.

“I’m a companion, then?” Alec asks, and it’s quiet, the way he says it.

Magnus looks at Alec with golden eyes, his gaze so deeply inquisitive it feels like he’s got one hand on Alec’s head and the other on his heart.

“I’m not sure,” Magnus murmurs, “All I know is that you’re immeasurably special, Alexander.”

Alec’s heart lurches where it sits, and as if the words aren’t enough, Magnus straightens and gently reaches out for Alec’s face. Magnus’ thumb smudges something invisible at the high point of Alec’s cheek, eyes flickering downwards momentarily before lifting back up again. Golden eyes and soft lips start drawing closer and closer by the second, and Alec urges himself to breathe, reminding himself that oxygen is a necessity as his heart moves to the pace of one hundred thirty beats per minute. His anticipation climbs and climbs and climbs until Magnus, so painfully and imperceptibly close, brushes his lips gently against Alec’s cheek.

Alec holds its breath like letting it go would dissipate the feeling of Magnus' lips on his skin.

Alec’s fingers twitch on his lap, wanting so, so much to change the angles of their faces, and maybe then the trajectory of their mouths. But he doesn’t; he lets Magnus’ lips leave him, the only remainder of the gesture an exhale that fans across Alec’s skin.

Magnus almost whispers, fingers still drawing lazy lines over Alec's cheek.

“Thank you for your presence last night.”

Alec could barely nod, and when he speaks the words sound like the exhale he's been holding for the longest time. 

“You’re welcome.”

Magnus smiles as he starts standing up.

“Should we go home?”

“Yeah,” Alec mutters, still breathless, “Let’s go home.”

Alec watches in anticipation as Magnus takes a deep breath, the depth of it making his shoulders rise and fall visibly.

“Are you standing back?” Magnus asks a second time, and Alec answers from where he’s hidden behind the door to his backyard.

“This is as much 'standing back’ as I can manage,” Alec calls.

“Alexander, I really think you should hide in the house,” Magnus says worriedly, “Magic can be temperamental after lunar feasts.”

“The more that I should be here,” Alec presses, “You shouldn’t do this alone.”

Alec could see Magnus’ eyes soften from where he stands. Alec feels a cheeky sense of victory at Magnus’ half-heartedly concession.

Magnus steels himself again, Alec’s eyes following every minute movement of his hands. The consequences of today’s success are not lost to Alec, and it drops a somber heaviness in the pith of his chest. If the moon’s magic lacing with Magnus’ produces its intended effect, then he, after a full year of being parted from his family and friends, can finally go home.

Alec can lose Magnus today.

A push and pull of joy and grief move like a tide in Alec’s heart.

Alec just about holds his breath when Magnus finally flicks his fingers in the air into a circular motion. A golden glow follows the shape Magnus traces, the brightness of it trying to rip through the fabric of space. It spits loudly, a shower of golden sparks exploding from the materializing gateway as if someone took a circular saw to a piece of metal. Magnus gnashes his teeth, palm pushing against the center of the portal, fighting an invisible force from the other side.

Soon, Magnus releases the pressure, and the almost-portal dissipates in a hiss of gold.

Alec is by Magnus' side immediately.

“Are you okay?” he asks as Magnus breathes heavily, shoulders slumped.

“I’m alright,” Magnus says.

“I’m sorry it didn’t work,” Alec mutters, and there’s no lie to the sentiment.

Alec could see the disappointment in Magnus’ eyes. He is tired. Every breath he huffs out sounds like a wrangled sob, and every muscle in his body begs for home. Alec feels the helplessness of not being able to do more, the useless mundane that he is, so he offers what little mundane thing he could.

Alec takes Magnus in his arms and enfolds him into a gentle embrace.

Magnus melts into him in a heartbeat.

“I’m sorry, Magnus,” Alec mutters, brow creased in pain, “I’m really sorry.”

Magnus places a hand against the small of Alec’s back and tucks his eyes against the crook of Alec’s neck.

Magnus sleeps for most of the afternoon and wakes up just in time for supper.

Alec is about to ready some plates and cutlery when Magnus takes them all from his hands, smiling cheekily. He takes it upon himself to set the table.

Alec can’t help but quirk a small smile himself.

“Feeling better?” he asks.

“Nothing a good nap couldn’t fix,” Magnus answers as Alec brings over the plated take-out, “Where from?”

“The Chinese place by Luke’s garage,” Alec says, and they both settle into their respective chairs. He passes the plate of stir fry noodles to Magnus before scooping sweet and sour chicken into his plate.

Alec’s mid-chew when Magnus quips nonchalantly, “I should get a job.”

Alec holds a cough at bay and swiftly swallows. “A what now?”

“It seems like my magic isn’t coming back to me at full force anytime soon,” Magnus says, “And I might be staying in this realm for a lot longer than expected. I don’t want to keep imposing on you.”

Alec kind of wants to laugh at the ridiculousness of Magnus imposing on him, but he doesn’t. “Look—”

“I could maybe find a room somewhere,” Magnus muses more than decides, his fork playing idly at a piece of chicken, “And once I gather enough currency, I can repay you for your kindness.”

Alec decides to nip it right at the bud. “If this is your long-winded way of asking if you can stay here, then let me cut it short. You can stay here.”

Alec drives the point home, refusing to let Magnus find any way to misinterpret his words. “I _want_ you to stay here. And I don’t need you to pay me in any way, shape, or form.”

Magnus opens his mouth to most likely object, so Alec frowns pointedly at him, shaking his head no.

“In the warlock business, most things come with a price,” Magnus still says, and it makes Alec huff an irate exhale, “Please, Alexander, name your price. It will ease my conscience.”

“No way.”

Magnus looks at him imploringly, and it does something to Alec’s heart.

Alec presses his lips together. “Fine,” He says, “Make me a cup of coffee every morning.”

“That’s hardly a price,” Magnus complains, but Alec holds a finger up in the air.

“You asked and I answered,” Alec says, “A cup of coffee, every morning.”

Magnus mulls a thought, his eyebrows stitched together adorably. He relents.

“Okay. A cup of coffee every morning,” He then teases, “It will be your own undoing if I end up staying here forever.”

 _Oh_ , Alec’s heart murmurs, _if only_.

Alec throws on a jacket and grabs his keys from the hook by the front door.

He calls, “Magnus, I’m off to work!”

Alec hears a soft whine and finds Magnus on the counter, his tail wrapped around him. He lifts a paw and clumsily pats the thermos to his side, all packed and ready to go. A brown paper bag sits right next to it, Alec’s name scrawled in the same fancy cursive on the goodbye letter that hides in one of Alec's desk drawers.

Alec is no teenager, but he smiles so big it actually hurts.

“Thank you,” He tells the fox, and before he loses his nerve, presses an affectionate kiss right at the spot between his eyes. Magnus blinks up at him in wide-eyed wonder, his tail flicking contentedly. 

Alec wonders when he can muster up the courage to do the same to a human Magnus.

“I’ll see you when I get home?” Alec asks.

Magnus closes his eyes into two, adorable slits, nose high in the air, and Alec could already imagine the soft smile on Magnus’ human face. He dips his head once as if to nod.

_See you when you get home._

Alec arrives to work already thinking of when he gets to go home, and he wonders if this is what it feels like to care about somebody to the point of love.


	5. A Magical Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec leans back on his seat, wiping his fingers against a piece of napkin. He unwittingly works the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re doing this big road trip around the country,” he starts.
> 
> Sebastian nods encouragingly, taking a sip from his coke.
> 
> Alec continues, “If you met someone who you might want to keep for the rest of your life, but you know you’d have to leave him in the end.. Would you still be with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay with this latest chapter! I was caught in finishing previous writing commitments. However, I am back with a chapter of fox!Magnus and his lovely human ; u ; Thank you so very much to [@kikiigram](https://twitter.com/kikiigram) for donating to a Yemen-related fund and commissioning this chapter! If you're interested in comissioning future chapters with donations to a BLM or Yemen-related fund, please do message me on my twitter @nhixxie or emailing me at nhixxie@gmail.com. 
> 
> I'm @nhixxie on twitter and follow #nhixxiefic if you wanna chat!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Nhixxie

Saturday morning blesses Alec with soft sunshine and Magnus pressed against his side.

“I don’t understand the premise of this show,” Magnus complains as he takes a small sip from his coffee mug.

Alec fails to curtail the smile that curls the corner of his lips. “It’s just two rich people having light conversations and giving away free trips to their viewers,” he explains, “They have celebrity guests too.”

Kelly Ripa and Ryan Seacrest sit on their barstools, flipping through cue cards as they talk about viral videos and feel-good fluff pieces.

“Humans like that?” Magnus asks.

Alec answers with a small nod and a sip of his coffee. It’s just the right strength; bold enough to kick, but not too much to make Alec gag on the bitterness. Magnus is starting to perfect his brewing skills.

“Humans like to be entertained,” Alec chuckles after a hearty gulp, “Just enough to forget how miserable life is.”

Magnus presses even closer, his elbow digging into Alec’s side. Golden eyes twinkle as it bears into Alec’s forest greens.

“Is that what you think your life is? Full of misery?”

Alec blinks in thought. He didn’t expect to be thinking so existentially so early in the morning. As Magnus looks up at Alec with purely dispensed curiosity, Alec wonders how his life could ever be filled with discontent. Not with Jace, Luke, and Maia intertwined so thoroughly with his life, and not with Magnus permeating Alec’s every waking moment like a welcomed intrusion. Alec doesn’t think he’s smiled more than he has the past year.

“I’m one of the lucky ones,” Alec finally answers, “My life is simple. There’s nothing to be had here, I know, but I’m happy.”

“You have everything here,” Magnus says. Alec makes a show of looking around his almost-bare walls as if it reflects the excitement of his life.

Magnus chuckles, shaking his head. “Sometimes, everything could just peace and quiet. And maybe the people you’re willing to let disturb the first two.”

“Sounds like Jace,” Alec jokes, and it makes Magnus throw his head back onto the couch, laughing.

Alec tries for a teasing smile that falls short. “You must be bored of me.”

“If boredom is happiness, Alexander, then yes, I am bored of you,” Magnus says. He settles his temple against Alec’s shoulder, breathing deeply. “I wouldn’t be opposed to hearing that you’re bored of me too.”

Affection overwhelms Alec in one sweeping moment. This is the magic that Magnus unknowingly wields on him, one that Alec would wholeheartedly subject himself to with no remorse. He would let it blanket him and lull him to sleep, even if there’s a chance it could be gone in the morning when he awakens.

“I’m bored of you too,” Alec says, his real admission sitting just beneath the surface.

Magnus happily lays against Alec, the sun kissing the skin of their knees pressed together. The gently fluttering curtain distorts the sunlight with soft shadows, Alec watching as Magnus’ fingers shift easily in his lap.

Before Alec could form a decision, let alone make a move, Magnus’ hands curl around the remote control, boosting the TV’s volume.

“Okay,” he says, “How do we win this trip to Napa Valley?”

  
  
  
  


Alec watches as Magnus works.

They had just driven outside the town perimeter, stopping an hour north of Idris where an abandoned farmhouse stood. The roof of the barn had long collapsed in on itself, vines and shrubbery laying claim to the wooden structure in the middle of unused farmland. An unkempt gravel road served as its only pathway into what it looked like a desolate place, but if Alec had learned anything from his adventures with Magnus, it was to never trust first impressions.

Alec was right. With a flick of Magnus’ wrist, the veil lifts. What was once the interior of an abandoned farmhouse now teemed with towering trees and lush greenery. It wrapped around a gentle stream, its water tumbling down smooth river stones in the middle of what it looked like a miniature forest.

Dust becomes earth under their feet, and Alec remembered laughing in bemused wonder.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, and Alec shook his head.

“I stupidly thought that at this point I’d know what to expect from you,” Alec answered, “I was wrong.”

Magnus smiled. “That’s a good thing, I hope?”

“The best thing,” Alec admitted, knowing deep within himself that he’s not talking merely about Magnus’ magic.

Now, Magnus waves graceful hands over towering trees and tangles his fingers through the leaves of dense bushes. Apples and peaches swell steadily in the wake of Magnus’ touch, rosy and ripe, as blackberries gleam under late morning sun that inexplicably shines inside the barn.

“What is this place?” Alec asks.

“It’s somewhat like transitionary housing,” Magnus answers as he teases out more fruits from the surrounding trees, “Some magical creatures are migratory, and they need a place to rest and tend to their magic. This is one such place.”

“A magical motel?” Alec wonders as he picks an apple from its stem. He takes a big bite, a rivulet of juice running down his chin.

Magnus nods in agreement. “A magical motel. It siphons magic from ley lines, but I try to give it a boost at least every year so the harvest becomes healthier and the creatures can eat better.”

Alec guiltily looks down at the apple in his hands. “This is food for your friends?”

Magnus turns and laughs softly at the image Alec makes. He takes a couple of steps towards Alec, the toes of their shoes bumping as Magnus settles into a stop. If they both breathe deeply, their chests would touch. Magnus reaches out, his borrowed red plaid shirt stretching at the sleeves as he does. Alec breathes as Magnus runs a thumb across his Alec’s mouth, the gentle touch following the line of apple juice down to his chin.

Alec’s heart beats louder than the stream beside them.

“It’s one bite, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, “Doesn’t hurt.”

As Magnus walks away to continue his work, Alec blinks down at the apple in his hand, lost at the sight of the crater-like indentation he had made on the fruit.

Apple juice pools in the center.

  
  
  
  


The doorbell rings impatiently, followed by a rapt knock which brings Alec and Magnus’ eyes up from their supper to the door.

It doesn’t take much to figure out who was demanding entrance into Alec’s home and based on the loud _come on, loser_ coming from outside, it’s very obviously Jace.

“Here comes the peace disturber,” Alec says with a roll of the eyes, and Magnus hides his laughter.

Magnus seems to like Jace. _He could be quite the annoyance sometimes, but he has a good heart_ , Magnus says. Alec thinks Magnus simply enjoys the way Jace riles Alec up, as if there’s nothing quite like watching a quiet, kind man finally scowl.

Jace rings the doorbell again, knocking heavily after.

Magnus and Alec move like fine-tuned clockwork. Magnus shrinks into his fox form as Alec folds the clothes that are left in the wake of the transformation, tucking them into a nearby closet. Alec sweeps away any sign of Magnus in his living room just as he does every time someone enters the door, and Alec hates doing so just a little bit more each time.

A part of him wishes to leave every footprint, every indentation that signifies Magnus’ presence within his home. It’s a leg to stand on, a little token of reality that Magnus isn’t a figment of Alec’s imagination.

Alec pads towards the door, and when he opens it, Jace looks at him with a sour expression on his face.

“Why does opening the door always take so damn long?” he demands. His expression transforms completely upon laying eyes on Magnus.

“Oh, buddy!” Jace exclaims, squatting low and giving the fox a gentle scratch behind the ears, “I missed you!”

Magnus blinks at Jace slowly, grinning welcomingly.

“Man, he’s the cutest,” Jace sighs, smoothing his palm along Magnus’ back, “Ever consider giving him to me?”

Alec feels his face distort, incredulous. “ _No_ ,” he retorts with much more displeasure than he means to.

Magnus peers up at Alec, golden eyes glinting with amused curiosity.

“Okay, okay,” Jace snickers as he steps through the door, “Sheesh. Never get between a pet and its owner.”

“Magnus isn’t a pet,” Alec says irately.

“He’s a friend, you love him, you’d keep him forever if you could,” Jace drawls teasingly, “I know the spiel.”

Alec’s cheeks redden with intensity. He refuses to meet Magnus’ inquiring gaze; instead, he settles onto the couch across Jace. Magnus hops onto the coffee table, eyes unyielding.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asks, and in return, he gets a mildly offended look.

“Is it illegal to want to hang out with my best friend?” Jace asks, a hand to his heart in faux displeasure.

“We just hung out yesterday.”

“Okay, fine, I came here for another reason,” Jace says, shifting in his seat. He takes out his phone, scrolls for a few seconds before slipping it into Alec’s hands. Jace shows him a zoomed-in photo of a man grinning widely at the camera.

Alec looks up at Jace. “What am I supposed to do with this?”

Jace rolls his eyes. “This is Sebastian, a friend of mine from when I lived in Chicago for a bit. He’s doing this insane cross-country road trip, and he’s stopping by Idris to visit me.”

“And..?”

“I wanna set you two up!” Jace exclaims, “I’m not speaking in tongues here, man.”

“I’m fine,” Alec mutters dismissively.

“Come on, Alec, he’s a good guy,” Jace urges, “And he’s easy on the eyes. And he’s smart. And he likes dudes. Do you know how rare of a combo that is nowadays?”

Admittedly it is a rarity to have so many of Alec’s boxes checked in one go, but this is all unnecessary in Alec’s eyes.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Alec presses this time, eyes trained stubbornly onto the spot on the wall. He can feel not only Jace’s confused stare but also Magnus’ curious gaze on his skin. They’re both asking questions that could very well answer each other, and Alec feels a small spike of panic at the thought.

“Is it because of that guy you think about at work all the time?” Jace interrogates Alec, “The one who calls you every day?”

Panic flairs into alarm, making Alec straighten immediately in his seat.

“ _Jace_ ,” he warns, but Jace forges on, unaware of the revelations he unveils.

“Is it serious?” Jace asks, and when Alec doesn’t speak, he asks again, “Oh no, Alec, it’s one-sided?”

Jace has always been a rampaging train with no safety brakes. Alec has known this since they were children, and he thoroughly knows it now. It is not the object of Alec’s despair, but instead, the raw truths that Jace leaves in his wake.

What is it that Alec seeks from Magnus? What does he expect from a magical creature who is always going to find his way home in the end? What is there to be had for Magnus, here, by Alec’s side?

It’s a sobering, painful thought.

“Fine,” Alec croaks out, throat aching, “I’ll meet your friend.”

Magnus hops off the coffee table and disappears into the backyard.

  
  
  
  


_**I’ll be at Mauve’s in ten** _

Alec texts back, thumbs heavy across the screen.

_Sounds good, see you_

Alec sighs as he pockets his phone and wallet. He takes the keys from where it sits in a small bowl by the foyer. He looks out into the living room and mulls sullenly whether to make it known to Magnus that he’s leaving.

By the way Magnus has been avoiding him the past few days, Alec doesn’t think he’d care to know.

With another small sigh fluttering out of his lips, Alec steps out and closes the door behind him with an audible click.

  
  
  
  


“He’s not going to message back if you don’t message him first.”

Alec raises his eyes guiltily, already apologetic even before he meets Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian’s lips curls into a small teasing smile.

“Sorry,” Alec mutters, swiping his phone off the table and stuffing it into his pocket. He attempts to explain. “I’m just—I’m not—”

“Alec,” Sebastian says soothingly, “It’s alright. I didn’t come here expecting to meet the love of my life.”

Alec manages to chuckle under his breath, alleviating some of his nerves. “Why’d you come, then?”

Sebastian shrugs. “Why’d you come?”

Alec pauses momentarily before blurting out, “Jace.”

Sebastian laughs, his head tossed back. “Same,” he sighs, “He thinks he’s so good at setting people up.”

“He’s an idiot,” Alec says, smirking slightly.

Mauve comes around with their orders, setting their plates and beverages carefully onto the table. Alec gives her a kind _thank you_ , which she returns with an impressed raise of the brow and a barely concealed wink. Sebastian chuckles under his breath as he chews on a fry.

“So, whose heart are you breaking by being here tonight?” Sebastian asks, cradling his burger expertly in one hand.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Alec says, squirting ketchup onto his plate. Sebastian shakes his head in response.

“If you’re not going to give me a love connection from this date, the least you could do is tell me a good story.”

“I can see why you and Jace are friends,” Alec retorts with no real heat behind it, and it elicits yet another laugh from Sebastian.

Alec dips an onion ring into his little mound of ketchup, staying there for a few seconds. Alec’s eyes glaze momentarily as it usually does when thoughts of Magnus flit about in his mind.

Sebastian gulps his first bite of food. “That bad?”

“Not bad, just—” Alec flounders, hand gesturing, “Complicated.”

“Sometimes complicated is just people being a tad bit idiotic.”

There’s a lot of variable things in Alec’s life, but the unending complication of having immeasurable affection for an immortal being is one of the constants.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s more than that,” Alec says.

Sebastian swallows his third bite and urges Alec to start on his burger which sits ignored on his plate. “So, what exactly is the problem?” he asks, “If it’s complicated, then there must be something between you two at the very least?”

Alec mulls the soundness of seeking counsel from a stranger. Sebastian doesn’t seem to carry any arrogance on his shoulders, nor does he seem the type to easily pass judgment. _And_ he’s leaving for the next leg of his trip in two days. It seems perfect of a situation, Alec thinks.

Alec leans back on his seat, wiping his fingers against a piece of napkin. He unwittingly works the inside of his bottom lip between his teeth. “You’re doing this big road trip around the country,” he starts.

Sebastian nods encouragingly, taking a sip from his coke.

Alec continues, “If you met someone who you might want to keep for the rest of your life, but you know you’d have to leave him in the end.. Would you still be with him?”

Sebastian mirrors Alec’s posture, taking Alec’s words, and weighing it in his palms. He brushes crumbs from his mouth.

“I decided to do this road trip because of a life-changing event that upturned my entire life,” Sebastian says like it’s the simplest fact in the world. “Things changed so fast, and whatever I thought I had before was suddenly gone,” he shrugs, “I realized everything ends, one way or another.”

Alec’s food sits on his plate, barely touched. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Sebastian smiles, speaking gently, “Everything ends, Alec.”

It’s three simple words that hollow the inside of Alec’s stomach.

“Whether it’s today, tomorrow, or in a decade, nothing is everlasting,” Sebastian continues, “Not lives, not time, not even love.”

“So, no,” Alec mutters, but Sebastian holds a hand up.

“The exact opposite, actually,” Sebastian says, “I would be with him.”

“That seems like a whole lot of self-flagellation,” Alec says under his breath.

“Yes, it is,” Sebastian chuckles lowly, “But we take these fleeting moments despite the impending pain because it’s worth it. To be happy even for a little bit even though it means you might have to be sad for a lot—some things are just worth the gamble.”

Alec’s thumb digs into the bulk of his palm.

“So, the question is, Alec,” Sebastian asks, eyes searching, “Is he worth it?”

  
  
  
  


_Yes_ , Alec thinks as he gives Sebastian a grateful wave as they part ways, _he is_.

Alec drives back home with renewed vigor, anticipation and anxiety meeting paths in his chest, two thunderstorms heading for the same town. His mouth twitches into a smile that doesn’t exactly know whether to be happy or nervous. He parks the car haphazardly and doesn’t bother to lock the doors, instead booking it to the house. When Alec steps through his doorway, he half expects to find the house empty.

He finds Magnus sitting on a stool by the kitchen island. Magnus’ fingers move against each other in the way it does when he’s mulling a thought, his thumb rubbing the side of his index finger. His eyes which are once lost at the sight of the counter’s marble surface lift at the sound of the door opening and closing.

When Alec finds Magnus’ eyes, everything grows quiet. A sense of inexplicable peace shushes the roaring in Alec’s chest. He wonders where to go from here.

“Can we talk?” Alec asks.

Magnus breathes out, nodding. He hops off the stool and makes his way to the sliding door that opens up to the backyard.

Alec wordlessly follows.

  
  
  
  


A cloudless, ink-blot sky meets Magnus and Alec as they step out into the backyard. Bright stars gleam above their heads, occasional streaks of comet tails drawing lines that disappear in a blink of an eye. The moon hides at its youngest phase, dark and barely there.

Alec wonders if she means to give them privacy.

The line of Magnus’ back is tense in a way that Alec hasn’t seen before. Very rarely does Magnus show his disquiet; most of the time he hides it behind a shiny gossamer of assured smiles and golden magic. Alec has been made privy to many of the moments where this thin veil is disturbed, and it’s both a privilege and a curse. It pains Alec to think that tonight it is by his hand that Magnus’ unease grows.

“Magnus,” Alec nearly begs, “Look at me?”

Alec doesn’t know how a measly human has so much power over a being such as Magnus. Magnus, who can easily smite him with on flick of the wrist if he so chooses. But this Magnus quietly relents. He turns on his feet, fingers clasping and unclasping against each other as Alec slowly dismantles the distance between them.

“How was your date?” Magnus murmurs, his first shield deployed. It makes Alec stop as if to respect the distance the words secretly request.

“It wasn’t a date,” Alec admits under his breath, “It was a friendly meeting if anything.”

“You don’t have to be so coy, Alexander,” Magnus shrugs gently, “I’ve lived for almost a century. I can take a little heartache.”

Alec lets an exhale tumble out of his lips, brow furrowing in self-admonishment.

“I’m sorry I met Jace’s friend,” he mutters with remorse, “I.. I got scared.”

Magnus asks, “Of what?”

It makes Alec chuckle softly, not with condescension, but with realization. “Where do I start? There’s so much about the thought of us that scares me.”

Magnus’ golden eyes soften at the words. Alec painfully wrenches his truths from his chest and into the open. “I’m scared of how much I feel for you,” he admits, taking a tentative step forward, “Of the day you have to leave.”

Alec breathes shakily as he presents himself to Magnus fully, toe to toe, almos chest to chest. “Of how selfish I am to want you to stay.”

Magnus sighs softly. “Alexander..”

“I know, Magnus,” Alec rasps out, head shaking, “I know some way, somehow, you have to go. It’s just thoughts, stubborn, awful thoughts that come to me sometimes. I just.. I don’t want to keep anything from you anymore.”

The electricity of short-lived courage sparks the nerves of Alec’s fingers. He lifts his hand tentatively, barely pushing through the reflexive urge to balk and curl away. Magnus takes pity on Alec’s nerves; he presses his cheek into Alec’s palm, mouthing into it encouragingly.

“I would like to be with you,” Alec says breathlessly, “For as long a time you could give me. Days, minutes, down to the very seconds. I would like to spend them with you.. if you would have me.”

Alec could feel the small smile that lifts the corners of Magnus’ lips. Magnus’ touch curls around Alec’s wrist, soft and soothing.

“It’s yours,” Magnus murmurs, “My time, my magic, my head, my heart. I surrender.”

With that, Alec does too. He sweeps down slowly, nosing into Magnus’ cheek, teasing a gentle laugh from Magnus, one Alec catches with his mouth as he presses a parted kiss against Magnus’ lips. Magnus receives him wholly, thoroughly, hands crowding Alec’s waist as he brings Alec as close to him as possible. Alec unwittingly traces a line down Magnus’ arm, his hand pressing against the bulk of it. Magnus chuckles into Alec’s mouth again as long lashes tickle his cheek, and it makes Alec grin giddily. He affectionately nips at the swell of Magnus' bottom lip.

Alec is about to deepen their kiss when a knock blasts against the door.

_Alec, open up! What the hell happened?!_

Alec halfheartedly pulls away, groaning. He presses his forehead against Magnus’. “I hate him so much sometimes.”

Magnus laughs in return. He brushes a thumb against Alec’s lips. “I might agree with you on that today.”

Magnus steps back. “Shall I?”

“Don’t,” Alec blurts out, squeezing Magnus’ fingers urgently. Magnus shines a questioning gaze at him. “Stay the way you are.”

Magnus’ mouth falls open slightly. “Are you sure, Alexander?”

“The surest I’ve ever been,” Alec answers.

Magnus smiles, and Alec knows it reaches all the way down to his heart.

“Okay,” he just about whispers.

Alec pulls Magnus back into the house and into the living room, and they both face the door. Magnus’ touch is warm within Alec’s fingers and the small of his back. Alec hears the small exhale that flutters out of Magnus’ lips.

Alec twists the doorknob and opens the door.


	6. An Enchanted Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I really need to go,” Alec half-heartedly argues. Magnus tips them both back onto the pillows, hands blindly patting up his shoulders until he finds Alec’s face. 
> 
> “Stay home,” Magnus murmurs, golden eyes trying to blink sleep away. 
> 
> He smiles at Alec, the quirk of the lip small but arresting, and Alec is utterly enamoured. 
> 
> Alec sags back into the mattress, his hand settling into the dip of Magnus’ waist. “The least you could do is magic my morning breath away too,” he mumbles.
> 
> Where Magnus and Alec go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness. This chapter took an exorbitantly long time to write and I'm truly sorry about it! Here's 5K of tooth-rotting sweetness to compensate ;) This chapter is dedicated to @cacaoandcream on twitter. Thanks so much for the lovely package! Going forward, I will be returning to commissions for chapters of this fic in return of donations to important causes and charities (BLM, COVID relief, etc). If you're interested in this, please do DM me on @nhixxie at twitter or email me at nhixxie@gmail.com!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Nhixxie

Alec awakens to a soft whine in his ear.

It dispels just as quickly as it materialized, and for a moment Alec wonders if he was lucid dreaming. The gentle puffs of air against his skin steadily pull him out of his bleariness. Alec blinks away the remaining sleep from his eyes.

Magnus quietly sleeps beside him.

Gingerly, Alec circles a barely-there touch over the skin of Magnus’ shoulder.

 _Real_ , Alec thinks to himself.

Alec is reminded of the last time he woke up in this manner – with a warm body pressed against him – and realizes that it’s with Magnus too. Alec remembers how the shock that clawed up his throat, one that he barely contained, was so abruptly cut in half by something that felt like warm affection. The sight of Magnus, despite the strangeness of him, had stupefied Alec’s fear and instead left him awash with wonder.

It was an enchantment that did not need the power of the moon nor the ley lines in the ground; Alec was spellbound so simply yet so thoroughly, even then.

Alec shifts, taking stock of their position in bed. Magnus, Alec realizes, sleeps the same way as a human as he does as a fox.

In his fox form, Magnus searches for the warmest spot he could burrow into until he finds a comfortable position. It’s a lot of pawing at blankets and padding in small circles on the mattress.

The Magnus within the cradle of Alec’s arm is no different. Over the course of the night, Magnus has buried himself into the crook of Alec’s neck, his lashes tickling the underside of Alec’s earlobe. Alec could count Magnus’ breaths by the way they sweep across the line of his jaw. A small shift from either of them would reward Alec with Magnus’ mouth against his pulse.

 _Get it together, Lightwood,_ Alec thinks to himself. It has become very apparent to Alec that he has been touch-starved for a very long time.

He just really wants to kiss Magnus, that’s all.

Alec moves carefully in an attempt to take back his arm from under Magnus’ neck, moving just enough to get a better glimpse of him. A crease forms on Magnus’ brow, accompanied by the same high whine that startled Alec awake. Magnus’ arm tightens stubbornly around Alec’s waist.

“Okay, okay,” Alec chuckles, “No more.”

Magnus settles as if to whole-heartedly agree.

Alec lets his eyes flutter close, sleep easily claiming him back.

_Thirty more minutes._

It’s a couple of hours into his second bout of sleep that Alec’s brain registers a singular thought.

_Work._

Alec bolts upright, sputtering, “I have work!”

He attempts to scramble off the bed, but the legs entwined with his lock together. A hand clumsily bunches into the back of his shirt and before Alec knows it, he’s being dragged back to bed.

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec whines, “I’m late.”

“No, no,” Magnus mumbles, half-asleep, “It’s fine, Alexander, it’s fine, come back to bed..”

Alec groans in protest, a moot point when he’s so easily wrangled back onto the mattress by a very gentle hand.

“I really need to go,” Alec half-heartedly argues. Magnus tips them both back onto the pillows, hands blindly patting up his shoulders until he finds Alec’s face.

Alec had at least a little bit more fight left in him, but it abandons him completely when Magnus pulls him closer and sleepily presses a gentle kiss onto his lips. It’s all so unfair, because not only is Magnus using extremely effective ammunition, but he also tastes like mint first thing in the morning.

“Stay home,” Magnus murmurs, golden eyes trying to blink sleep away.

He smiles at Alec, the quirk of the lip small but arresting, and Alec is utterly enamored.

Alec sags back into the mattress, his hand settling into the dip of Magnus’ waist. “The least you could do is magic my morning breath away too,” he mumbles.

It’s done with a snap of Magnus’ fingers and a cheeky grin. Magnus kisses Alec again, and this time Alec drowns in it headfirst, lips parted, tongue darting softly into the warmth of Magnus’ mouth. Magnus kisses him back with equal fervor, fingers drawing lazy lines onto the curling of hair at the base of Alec’s neck.

As Alec culls Magnus closer by the waist, he is reminded of the many small touches and countless almost-kisses they’ve had for the past few weeks. It all leads to _this_ , with Magnus haloed with morning sunlight that spills from the window, his heartbeat thrumming against Alec’s chest in a soothing staccato. Alec sighs into Magnus’ mouth, contentment steeped deep into his bones.

Alec would want this forever, he thinks. If only he could have it.

They falter apart, lips swollen and hands wandering. Alec gulps the thickness in his throat, and through thick lashes, he peers up into Magnus’ eyes.

“We should talk,” he murmurs.

Magnus thumbs the corner of Alec’s mouth. “We should.”

Alec’s hand fiddles the hem of Magnus’ shirt. “I don’t want to rush you,” he mumbles, “Nor do I expect it from you. I just want to be with you, and whatever way you want to do that, I’m in.”

Magnus smiles at Alec again, and it’s as enthralling as the last. “I’d like to take it slow,” he says, “But Alexander, if you think I don’t want you in all the ways possible, you are sorely mistaken.”

Alec, a fully-grown adult, blushes at the words. It’s severely embarrassing; he attempts to hide behind a pillow to spare his dignity, but Magnus tugs at his arms, wanting to bask in the view of Alec’s reddened cheeks. Alec allows it because it’s Magnus and Alec is weak, and for his acquiescence, Alec is rewarded by another teasing kiss on the lips.

It takes half an hour to finally roll out of bed.

A plate slides into Alec’s line of sight.

He looks up from his phone and smiles appreciatively as Magnus sits across him with his own stack of pancakes. The pancakes are lopsided and maybe slightly burnt at the bottom, but Alec tears into it with gusto. Magnus’ pancake-flipping skills are still a work in progress.

“Well?” Magnus asks as Alec gulps down his first few bites.

“Best pancakes I’ve ever had,” Alec proudly says.

Magnus laughs, rolling his eyes fondly, murmuring about _outright lies_ and _suck up boyfriends_. Alec just about beams at _boyfriends_.

They eat breakfast and drink coffee. Under the table, Alec presses his cold feet against Magnus’ warm ones. Alec teaches Magnus how to use the dishwasher, something Magnus hasn’t quite learned yet, and Magnus breaks a mug in this academic pursuit. Magnus gives Alec a quick kiss in apology, one that Alec doesn’t mind drawing out for as long as he can get away with.

Their lazy morning continues.

_Dude, where are you_

Sorrowfully, Alec departs his fingers from Magnus’ hair, instead gripping his phone with both hands. Alec can feel Magnus’ curious eyes on him from where Magnus’ head comfortably lays on Alec’s lap. Magnus watches as Alec’s thumbs fly across the screen, tapping a response.

 _I’ve come down with something_ , he texts back, nervous.

Alec feels his stomach tighten into knots when Jace answers with a _with what_?

“Have you not played hooky before, Alexander?” Magnus laughs, reaching out to play with a loose lock of hair that dangles over Alec’s forehead. Magnus twirls it around his finger.

“No,” Alec says restlessly as he types out another response, “And I’m an awful liar. Jace will know for sure.”

“Jace will understand the truth, you know,” Magnus says, amused.

Alec snorts, catching Magnus’ wayward fingers within his. “You give him too much credit,” he says.

Magnus quips, “He seemed quite understanding last night.”

The front door of their home opened last night to reveal Alec and Magnus standing side by side, hands twined together. Jace, who received this image, blinked at the sight of a stranger pressed against Alec as if their polarities are stubbornly magnetized to each other. He looked at them both with confusion in his eyes.

Jace spoke first. “ _Telephone guy?_ ” he asked, curious.

Alec nods. “ _Jace_ ,” he said steadily, “ _This is Magnus._ ”

“ _Isn’t your fox named Magnus?_ ” Jace asked with a frown, and before Alec could fully realize his mistake, Jace cringed. “ _God, Alec, did you name your pet after the dude you’re crushing on?_ ”

“ _Uh, yeah,_ ” Alec gulped, “ _Embarrassing, I know._ ”

Jace scoped Magnus out from head to toe, and Magnus, ever-steady, didn’t wither under his gaze.

“ _I can’t date your friend,_ ” Alec said, “ _Because I like Magnus. A lot._ ”

Alec didn’t need to look at Magnus to know the smile that played on his lips.

“ _You like him too?_ ” Jace interrogated, eyeing Magnus with a steely glare. Magnus, bereft of any fear, chuckled.

“ _Like would be an understatement, Jace._ ”

Jace looked taken aback at the mention of his name. “ _You know me?_ ”

There was a twinkle in Magnus’ eye as he murmured, “ _Very much so._ ”

Alec finds the same twinkle in Magnus’ eyes as he adjusts his head within Alec’s lap, his hair splayed in odd angles across Alec’s old jeans. Magnus holds Alec’s hand within his, pressing their intertwined fingers close to his chest, dissipating the restlessness that once filled Alec to the brim. Instead, a smile grows on Alec’s lips.

“What's going on in that brain of yours?” Alec asks.

“Do you have a picnic blanket?” Magnus softly grins, “I want to take you somewhere.”

Alec pulls into a parking spot by the side of the road. He climbs out of the driver’s seat, peering over the roof to see Magnus’ favorite public park bloom before his eyes.

“You wanna frolic?” Alec teases.

Magnus chuckles as he retrieves the picnic basket from the back of the car. “Not today,” he says as he takes Alec’s hands in his. They start walking towards the grass.

Hollerway Park is one of Magnus’ favorite places. In his fox form, Magnus had boundless energy, and it’s in this park that fox Magnus expended it all. He sprinted from one end of the park to the other, twisting and winding in agile curves. It was a far cry from the first time Alec saw Magnus here, hiding behind a bush that lined the concrete path Alec jogged through.

“You seem confused,” Magnus muses.

Alec chuckles under his breath, pink in the cheeks. “When you said you wanted to take me somewhere, I thought you meant a magical place.” He sharply turns towards Magnus, clarifying, “Not that I don’t think this is magical. Anywhere with you is magical enough for me. Could be a ditch for all I care.”

Magnus’ laugh is bright as it leaves his lips. “How sweet.”

“Really,” Alec urges, “I mean it.”

They reach the path that winds around the park and crosses it carefully.

“This is where you found me, do you remember?” Magnus asks.

Alec snickers. “How can I forget? I spent three hours here trying to woo you.”

“What can I say, I’m not easy,” Magnus teases, bumping his shoulder against Alec’s, “Even when my savior is so alluring.”

Alec turns to Magnus, exclaiming with a laugh, “Magnus, you growled at me! Four times you tried to bite me!”

“Alright, so I was a bit defensive,” Magnus admits, grinning, “I guess I’m quite wary of the world.”

From the corner of his eyes, Alec looks at Magnus. Alec supposes when you’ve been alive for as long as Magnus has, you see the world for what it is – in its absolute best and its unimaginable worst. Alec wonders how much of the universe has jaded Magnus to the point of suspicion. Is there’s something Alec can do about it? And what can one measly human being do?

Magnus leads them to the heart of the park, right in the middle of families huddled on gingham blankets. They cut through a group of teenagers tossing a football back and forth, and it’s when the ball flies uncomfortably close to Alec’s head that he tugs at Magnus’ hand.

“Isn’t this spot a little too crowded?” Alec asks, “There’s a tree with some shade off the side.”

“I know a spot even better than that,” Magnus says, a cheeky secret underneath the floorboards of his words.

Alec stumbles over someone’s loose shoe and he immediately apologizes. He is ignored, neither a look nor a response spared in his direction. Alec looks around; nobody pays them any attention as they cut through the Sunday afternoon gatherings of people, some of who he personally knows. Alec spots Maya a few feet away, and when he calls her name, she doesn’t even flinch.

“Hey –” Alec mutters, turning to Magnus when he sees Magnus’ picnic basket about to catch someone’s shoulder. The woman dispels like fog upon contact, and when Alec whips back to check, she had already rematerialized like a statue formed under the meticulous hands of a sculptor. She laughs at something her companion tells her.

Alec wonders if he should ask Magnus what’s going on, but has he ever done that? Every bud of Magnus’ magic Alec witnessed in the past he let bloom before his eyes like an unfurled secret. It’s what he truly loves about Magnus; in the quiet of a life routinely lived, Magnus is the pomp and circumstance. Without fail, Alec is always awestruck.

Magnus picks up speed, ushering Alec along with him by their intertwined fingers.

“A bit faster, love,” Magnus says, “In tipping realm polarities, we need a shove, not a nudge.”

Alec bites back the urge to blurt _what_ and instead nods. Their feet stamp onto the earth, leaving footprints and crushed blades of grass in their wake. What started out as a leisurely stroll turns into a jog, and ultimately into a full run that burns Alec’s lungs and deposits lactic acid in his legs. _Faster_ , Magnus says and Alec follows, his breaths huffing in and out of his lips, muscles angry and screaming as they approach a sprint bordering a break-neck speed –

It’s as if a boat just capsized. The velocity tumbles Alec over the edge of _something_ , plunging him deep below the ocean waves and suspending him in tenebrous silence. Alec looks out into unbearable darkness around him, his limbs weighed down by something heavy as if gravity had multiplied. Above his head, a promise of something beautiful: a dappled, warm light breaks through the shadow of the odd limbo he finds himself in.

Panic tides within Alec until he finds Magnus beside him, moving lithely and grasping his hand. Magnus smiles reassuringly – _it’s okay_ – as he circles his arms around Alec’s waist. Alec has barely pressed himself against Magnus’ body when he feels as if he’s ascending. Their surroundings regurgitate them, propelling them up so swiftly that Alec squeezes his eyes shut –

They break through the surface.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers in his ear.

Alec realizes he’s holding his breath. He exhales but doesn’t open his eyes. He could hear the crisp sound of wicker being scrunched within Magnus’ hand; Alec almost forgot about the picnic basket.

A palm smooths over Alec’s back, the touch affectionate.

“Are you alright, darling?” Magnus’ voice rumbles from his chest to Alec’s where they’re pressed tightly still.

“Yeah,” Alec rasps, his grip on Magnus’ shirt loosening, “I’m fine.”

Alec could feel Magnus smile against his cheek. “Good,” Magnus says, “Open your eyes.”

Alec trusts Magnus, so he does. His jaw grows slack at the sight he sees.

It is, simply put, an enchanted forest. The ground beneath them isn’t a boring sprawl of flat land anymore; instead, it is an irregular terrain carpeted with lush grass and bright-petaled flowers in full bloom. The earth is blanketed with shades of yellow, oranges, reds, and blues gently moving with every whisper of the wind. Beside Alec, a languidly moving river trickles over smooth rocks, the shallow, crystalline water letting sparkling gems of red and blue shine through the ripples. The sun is bright against the bright blue sky, loosely robed by tufts of cirrus clouds. Something flutters over Alec’s head, ruffling his hair slightly.

“What was that?” Alec blurts, his head whipping up.

“A fae,” Magnus supplies, “We are in their realm after all.”

With utmost grace, the creature beats its petal wings in the air as it drifts before them. It gives Alec a look of curiosity, almost suspicious. Its small face scrunches dubiously before fluttering away. Alec can’t believe he was just intimidated by something so tiny.

“Am I allowed to be here?” Alec mutters, to which Magnus waves a hand nonchalantly.

“I know their queen personally,” Magnus reassures Alec, “And though Fae folk can be uppity, that’s as much harm as they can do.”

Alec nods slightly. The petal-winged creature disappears behind a strawberry bush.

“Well, here we are,” Magnus smiles, “Welcome to Forest Fae, Alexander.”

Despite the tumultuous way here and the odd first encounter, Alec can’t help but smile. It’s beautiful, and Magnus is right. No shaded spot in Hollerway could match what they have here. Magnus makes his way riverside.

“Wait, Hollerway opens up to the Fae Realm?” Alec asks. He follows Magnus down a slope, watching his step.

“There are spots in the earthly realm where the fabric separating realities are the thinnest,” Magnus answers, “Hollerway is one such place.”

Magnus hops over a nondescript rock with utmost care. Alec follows suit and good thing he does; the rock shifts and suddenly it isn’t a rock anymore. A creature unearths itself from the soil, shaking dirt from its jagged back, and Alec watches with awe as it ambles away on all fours, snorting like a piglet. Alec laughs in amazement, turning back to Magnus only to find him already looking, indescribably content.

“What?” Alec asks, breathless.

Where another person would shake their head and say _nothing_ , Magnus takes it as an opportunity for unabashed honesty. “I enjoy the wonder in your eyes,” he quips.

Despite his best efforts, Alec turns pink. Magnus chuckles at the sight, reaching out to press a teasing poke of the finger on Alec’s cheek before pulling the blanket from the basket. “Help me with this?” Magnus asks.

The red gingham check stands starkly against the verdant grass. Alec plops himself onto the blanket, looking around in disbelief. “Magnus,” he says, “This place is beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?” Magnus sighs, “Wait until you get in the water.”

Alec blinks at Magnus. Magnus kicks off his sneakers, one that Alec had to buy because none of Alec’s shoes fit Magnus’ feet. Magnus’ socks follow suit.

“Oh,” Alec says, taken aback, “We’re swimming?”

Magnus looks down at Alec, brow raised. “That’s why I brought you here, Alexander. Idris is lovely, but I wish there’s more water.”

Magnus pulls his shirt off his back and tosses it next to his socks. Alec’s eyes wander languidly over fine lines and shifting muscle, all of which Alec had the pleasure of tracing with a light touch that very morning. Magnus is beautiful, and Alec doesn’t say it nearly enough. Alec only stops ogling when he gets caught.

“If I knew you’d be keenly watching, I would’ve put on a show,” Magnus teases, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping easily out of them.

“You don’t need to,” Alec admits, “You could be tying your shoelaces and I’d most likely be enchanted.”

Magnus laughs. He leans down and Alec tips his head back, and right in the middle, their lips meet in a gentle kiss.

“How sweet you are, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs with a smile, “Without pretense, without even trying.”

Magnus tilts his head to the side. There is a wonder in his voice when he says, “To think it has taken me five centuries to find someone like you.”

A tender warmth suffuses Alec’s heart where it sits in the cradle of his lungs. Alec reaches out, fingers grasping at Magnus’ shoulders to bring him down to his knees so he can press a gentle, open-mouthed kiss onto Magnus’ lips. Magnus presses into Alec, their legs tangling together as he kisses Alec back with a tenderness that mirrors the affection that is bestowed upon him. His tongue sinks into Alec’s mouth; he presses the pads of his fingers against the line of Alec’s jaw.

Magnus is warm between the palms of Alec’s hands, sweet in the buds of Alec’s tongue. Alec pins it all to memory.

A fluttering sound blooms in their ears and when they falter apart, Alec sees the swathes of flowers around them flittering about. Suddenly, the flowers depart from their stems, becoming petal-winged creatures, not unlike the first fae Alec met. Their wings move like silk ribbons twirling in the air. The expression on their faces is one of excitement for some reason, nearly jubilant. They whisper to each other in a language too quiet for Alec to hear.

“Another thing about fae folk,” Magnus says, “Is that they’re awful gossips.”

Alec raises a brow, amused. “They’re talking about us?”

Magnus chuckles, fingers playing with the collar of Alec’s shirt. “I only come here for warlock business,” he says, “A warlock of the Spiral Labyrinth on a date.. it’s surely going to be the talk of the town.”

“You mean you didn’t bring your past companions here on your first dates?” Alec asks, a small smirk on his mouth.

“Just you,” Magnus says, golden eyes bearing into Alec’s, “Only you.”

Alec, with a headiness only Magnus can give him, leans in and decides to give the fae folk something more to talk about.

Magnus was right about the water.

Alec sinks into its warmth with a relaxed sigh, his muscles unraveling in all the places where years of labor had tightened them into knots. The part of the river where he wades into is shallow, and the water bears exquisite clarity. Magnus pulls Alec under a spot where the river waterfalls down into a gentle curtain; it beats upon their shoulders and lulls them into contentment. With the sky above them a splendid shade of blue, they lie back, fingers twined beneath the water’s surface.

That day, Alec realizes Magnus is an excellent swimmer. Admittedly, he half-expected Magnus to wade through the water in a dog paddle, a ridiculous concept in hindsight. Magnus swims like he’s done so his entire life; he wades with strong arms and kicks with feet that barely flickers over the surface of the water. He easily swims against the current when he lets himself get carried away from where Alec sits.

It’s a bit of a game, Alec thinks, one Magnus wins every time. Alec watches over and over again as Magnus is ferried away beyond Alec’s reach; every time, Magnus wrestles the current, finding his way back.

Always finding his way back.

Magnus rises from the water, sloshing to where Alec is perched on a rock. He gently encircles his arms around Alec’s waist, head tilted.

“Are you getting tired?” Magnus asks.

Alec doesn’t even realize that he has grown silent for a moment. He shakes his head, water-soaked curls sticking to his face. “Not at all,” he says.

Magnus moves a lock of Alec’s hair away from his eyes, and Alec smiles softly, following Magnus’ touch. Magnus doesn’t pry.

After having their fill of the water, Magnus and Alec wade back up to the riverbank where they’ve left their things. They plop onto the blanket, spots of wetness blooming onto the fabric as they do. Alec rummages through the basket and hands Magnus a sandwich, one Magnus takes eagerly. Alec smirks against the lip of his water bottle as Magnus scarfs down his food as if he hasn’t been fed for the past few days. Fae folk flit about in the air, giggling inaudibly before flying away. Alec has gotten used to the scrutiny; he doesn’t mind it anymore.

With full bellies and lazy satiation, Alec and Magnus sprawl over the picnic blanket. Alec doesn’t know about Magnus, but he could use a nap.

In an effort to stay awake, Alec asks, “How’d you hurt yourself the day we met?”

Magnus looks at Alec, beads of water dashing across his forehead and onto the fabric beneath his head. The dappled afternoon sun dances over Magnus’ wet skin as it passes through the foliage above them. He flips onto his side, his head cradled against the crook of his elbow. Alec cozily mirrors Magnus’ position.

Magnus whispers, as if they’re sharing an intimate secret, “I’m afraid it’s not a very interesting story.”

Alec’s mouth quirks in a small smile. “Still wanna know.”

Magnus idly touches the ridge of his pinky against Alec’s. “Remember what I told you about realms thinning at certain spots?”

Alec nods.

“I was trying to find a way back into the Spiral Labyrinth through the Fae Realm.”

Magnus blinks languidly, thoroughly relaxed. Alec feels the same way; the speckled warmth over his body and sound of water trickling over smooth stones has softened every inch of him, molding him onto the bumps and dips of the earth beneath.

“It was mostly a desperate attempt,” Magnus murmurs, “The Spiral Labyrinth is exactly what it sounds like. It bears immaculate fortifications, a lot of it my own handiwork. Only designated portals made by warlocks serve as entry and exit points in and out of it.”

Magnus’ left hand twitches, a muscle memory. His arm had healed slowly but surely under Maia’s careful eye, but there is residual stiffness to it until now. Every morning, Alec sees Magnus curling and uncurling his fingers in different states of stretch. It trembles when it is held aloft for too long.

“I was trying to tip this realm’s polarity in hopes of getting back home,” Magnus says, “And let’s just say it was like slamming into a brick wall.”

Magnus moves closer, and Alec can’t help but do the same.

“Spit me all the way back to Hollerway Park,” Magnus says, “I was hopeless, Alexander. I have been wandering the earth for weeks, powerless and injured, and I've exhausted all ways to find home. For the first time in my long life, I didn’t know what was to become of me.”

Magnus’ gaze lifts to meet Alec’s. “But then, I met you. At my very worst, I admit,” he chuckles under his breath, “I apologize for my demeanor.”

“Don’t,” Alec whispers, “Please don’t. _I’m_ sorry for digging up such an awful memory.”

Magnus shrugs. “It wasn’t all awful, Alexander. You came to me that day,” his pinky hooks idly against Alec’s, “And since then you’ve yielded within me so much happiness.”

Magnus says the words with utmost affection and Alec is left reeling at the sound of them. Alec is in disbelief that something so gentle could impart such force.

“If you keep talking about me like that, you might end up disappointed,” Alec half-jokes, “I have no magic, or moon friends in the sky. I’m just one human.”

Magnus smiles as if he knows the secrets of the universe. “Oh, darling,” he says, with a finger catching a bead of water at the corner of Alec’s eyes, “Then you must be the most important human in existence.”

Alec knows any word he says will pale in comparison, so he kisses Magnus instead. Magnus smiles appreciatively against Alec’s mouth, nipping softly at the bottom. The river water on the ledge of Magnus’ lips tastes sweet.

“I like you _very much_ , Alexander,” Magnus says, a reminder, “For exactly who you are. For the things you think are your frailties. I want nothing more, nothing less.”

There is affection in Alec's heart that he has to hold onto tightly, lest it barges out of the cage of his ribs. He keeps it close, wrangles it down, because it's too early, and it would hurt far too much to impart. 

One day, Alec thinks, but not today.

Sunset is upon them when they awaken from their nap. The fae folk have all resettled onto their stems, their petals curling around their bodies into unfurled buds. They glow warmly, as if to return to the sky the light that is to be lost by the setting of the sun. There is no moon today; she starts in her newest phase. _Thank god_ , Alec thinks, because he wouldn’t like the regal moon to see him with her close acquaintance in this state of half-nakedness.

They get dressed and pack up their things. They stand to the very edge of the riverbank, allowing as much space to build up to a sprint so they can tip the Fae Realm’s polarity with as much success as possible. When Magnus looks at Alec with a look that says _are you ready_ , this time, Alec gives him a confident nod. When they are plunged into limbo, Alec remains calm. They resurface back to an empty Hollerway Park, with a sun that had just set, leaving a rose-colored sky in its wake.

They get into the car and drive back home.

After a quick shower and a hefty dinner, they climb into bed.

Magnus siddles up to Alec’s side, nosing into Alec’s neck and sighing sleepily. Alec places Magnus within the cradle of his arms, their bodies warmly pressed together. A ping comes from his phone, the same phone he had forgotten existed until he and Magnus came back to earth.

 _I covered your ass at work today, you’re welcome_ , Jace texts, _so you’re opening tomorrow and I’m sleeping in._

Alec snickers under his breath and texts back, _deal_. He sets an early alarm and places his phone back onto the side table.

Tomorrow, despite his disbelief of such a possibility, Alec will wake up to yet another morning with Magnus intricately woven into the fabric of his life. 

And this time Alec promises himself that he will have the willpower to rebuke any attempts to be pulled back into bed.

Maybe.


	7. A Day in the Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to watch you work,” Magnus says out of the blue as they laze on the grass of Alec’s backyard. 
> 
> The foliage ruffles gently above their heads as the wind combs through the branches, displacing the spots of sunlight that peeks through the tree and onto their shirts.
> 
> Alec cracks open an eye. “Is that supposed to be a sexual thing?”
> 
> Alec takes Magnus into his world for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience with this update! Here's 6.6k of fluff and feelings! Also big thank you to Vannesa (@vh3271) for donating to the Devigne family's Gofundme for their baby's surgery and commissioning this chapter. If you don't know, I am writing chapters in exchange for charitable donations towards charities/funds that support social justice movements. If you're interested in helping out, please do comment down below or message me on twitter @nhixxie!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> \- Nhixxie

Alec wakes up to sunlight beaming onto his face.

He frowns, burying his face into the pillow as he is reminded again of why he prefers to keep his blinds shut. His hand instinctively tightens, expecting it to curl over the bulk of Magnus’ arm. Instead, it scrunches the rumpled sheets, the spot cool to the touch.

“Magnus,” he groans scratchily, hoping it carries over to the bathroom where Magnus most likely would be. No answer.

Alec sighs before pitching himself up with a hand dug into the mattress. “Magnus?” he calls out, and again, silence. Alec groggily decides it’s too late to go back to sleep and rolls out of bed instead.

As Alec turns the tap on and runs his toothbrush under the stream of water, he blearily notes that Magnus has been waking up earlier than him in increasing frequency, and it’s unusual. Magnus is a habitual over-sleeper; he is always the one to drag Alec back to bed during workdays or laze under the sheets during weekends. But the past week has left Alec suspiciously alone in bed during mornings, and he finds he quite hates it. Magnus has made Alec very clingy, and Alec would cringe if he isn’t so ridiculously smitten.

After wiping his face with a towel, Alec throws on a shirt and pads sleepily into the kitchen. No Magnus there either, but there’s a pot of fresh coffee steaming by the kitchen counter, one Alec liberally helps himself with. He unhooks a pan from the wall, fires up the stove, and cracks a couple of eggs over the crackling oil. Alec flips the eggs with a spatula, hissing as one of the yolks breaks in the process. He takes another sip from his mug, his ears piqued, anticipating the high-pitched _ding_ of the toaster.

Alec wonders where Magnus goes during the early hours of the day. It’s not like he doesn’t trust Magnus – Alec does, very much so – but Magnus always brings Alec along when there’s warlock business to attend to. There’s secrecy to these new morning rituals that makes Alec wary. Does Alec need to worry, or should he be – Alec cringes, physically recoiling at the thought – jealous? He doesn’t want to be jealous, but Alec recognizes that ultimately, that’s not up to the rational part of his brain.

Alec plates the eggs and grabs the toast from where it had popped out of the toaster. He sets the table for breakfast, and it’s when he’s searching the fridge for the jam that a pair of arms winds around his waist.

“Morning, darling,” Magnus says against his shoulder, smiling.

Alec straightens, his head whipping back in surprise, and Magnus cheekily steals a kiss in the confusion of it all.

Alec rolls his eyes, smirking as he turns in Magnus’ arms. Magnus smells faintly of pine. “Is that supposed to make up for the fact I woke up alone this morning again?”

“I _am_ truly sorry for that,” Magnus says, a teasing glint in his eyes as he hops onto the kitchen counter, “Doing so pained me just as much as is it did you.”

“I doubt that,” Alec mutters as he is ushered between the space of Magnus’ dangling legs. Magnus brings Alec close, propping his elbows onto Alec’s shoulders, and just like that Alec melts into Magnus’ arms, his palms pressing onto the small of Magnus’ back.

Magnus languidly thumbs a line down the nape of Alec’s neck. “Missed you this morning,” he says.

Alec’s words come out scratchy as Magnus’ fingers fan out into his scalp, pressing tenderly. “You wouldn’t have to miss me if you just stayed in bed.”

Magnus noses into Alec’s cheek before leaving a kiss on his jaw. “I had some business to attend to, darling.”

Alec stifles a sigh because he knows exactly what is going on here and he needs to be strong. A worthwhile challenge, because Magnus’ teeth just found the lobe of Alec’s ear, grazing it softly. Alec carefully challenges, “I remember when you used to let me tag along in these warlock business things you do.”

“I didn’t want to wake you,” Magnus murmurs, before mouthing a spot on Alec’s neck where it will definitely leave a mark. Alec could feel the cheeky smile on Magnus’ face.

“Should I be worried?” Alec asks, his words as rough as gravel. A warm tingle runs down his spine as Magnus’ tongue swirls gently over the bruise he just formed on Alec’s neck.

“Of course not,” Magnus answers, a leg hooking around the small of Alec’s back, pressing him closer. Alec hisses softly, his own hands wandering underneath Magnus’ shirt. Magnus feels as warm as morning sunlight.

Alec gulps the thickness in his throat. “Jealous?”

Magnus pulls back, his fingers stilling in Alec’s hair. He bears a bemused look on his face. “Of who?”

Alec shrugs, attempting to appear nonchalant, “I don’t know,” he mutters, “Everyone? Look at you.”

Magnus tilts his head, softly smiling. “No matter the eyes on me, I see only you, Alexander.”

Alec rolls his eyes, laughing. “You and your pretty words. You sure now how to distract.”

Magnus presses a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips, joyful. His smile turns into a grin. “Though jealousy on you..” he muses, “It must paint a pretty picture.”

Alec looks at Magnus for a moment before saying decisively, “We’re going to make out on the couch.”

He hoists Magnus off the kitchen counter and carries him into the living room where they fall on the cushions with a loud _oof_. The last sound that comes out of Magnus’ lips before Alec catches them in an open-mouthed kiss is a hearty laugh.

Breakfast is cold when they get to it an hour after.

“I want to watch you work,” Magnus says out of the blue as they laze on the grass of Alec’s backyard.

The foliage ruffles gently above their heads as the wind combs through the branches, displacing the spots of sunlight that peeks through the tree and onto their shirts.

Alec cracks open an eye. “Is that supposed to be a sexual thing?”

Magnus laughs. “No, dummy,” he says, “What I mean is that you’ve seen the work I do, but I’ve never actually seen yours.” He props himself up with an elbow to the grass. “I want to see you in your element.”

“I fix cars,” Alec shrugs, “There’s not much to see.”

“For you, there isn’t,” Magnus points out, “For me, it’s an observation of human nature. I’m always keen to understand humanity in a deeper sense.”

Magnus pauses, lips pressed together. “Also, there’s this thing where you hang a rag on the hip of your pants that I would like to see in person.”

Alec snickers. “So it _is_ a sexual thing.”

Magnus grins, an ankle hooking against Alec’s leg. “You mean wanting to see you wipe sweat and grease from your forehead with the back of your hand is a sexual thing?”

“What have you been watching on TV?” Alec asks incredulously, a laugh wrapped around the question.

“There was a Transformers movie marathon on HBO a couple of days ago,” Magnus says nonchalantly.

Alec rolls his eyes. “Okay, you have to erase the very existence of that franchise in your brain,” he says.

Magnus wrinkles his nose.

“And second,” Alec continues, “Luke usually doesn’t allow strangers in his shop. He’s a bit.. territorial that way. So you’re going to have to be in your fox form and give him a lot of cute puppy eyes.”

“That I can do in my sleep,” Magnus says proudly.

“Okay then,” Alec half-jokes, “We go to work tomorrow. Get ready to be bored out of your wits.”

“I’m excited,” Magnus says contentedly, siddling into Alec’s arms.

Alec snorts. “An all-powerful warlock who’s lived centuries in countless realms wanting to learn how to fix a car.”

“Everything about you interests me, Alexander,” Magnus easily says, “Down to the way you tie your shoelaces.”

A corner of Alec’s lips pulls into a lopsided smile. “Over, under, pull it tight method, all the way,” he says.

Magnus taps his temple. “It’s filed.”

It’s after a few moments that Alec blinks down at Magnus. “Wait, am I supposed to be your Meghan Fox?”

Magnus grins against Alec’s chest.

The alarm clock blares right at six-thirty in the morning, and when Alec wakes up this time, Magnus is still next to him sleeping soundly.

“Magnus, wake up,” Alec yawns, his arms stretching above his head. He drops them on his lap with a sigh before reaching over to turn his bedside lamp on. Magnus doesn’t even stir.

“Magnus,” Alec croaks out, combing his fingers through Magnus’ jet-black hair, “Come on, sleepyhead.”

A low, gravelly groan is the only thing to come out of Magnus. He curls into a ball, burying himself deeper into the mattress as he nearly disappears underneath the duvet.

“Oh no you don’t,” Alec says, “You’re the one who said you wanted to come to work with me.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whines, “Why on earth do you go to work so early?”

“Because punctuality,” Alec answers, reaching under the blanket to wrap his arms around Magnus’ waist. He drags Magnus closer, chest pressed along the curve of Magnus’ back as he plants a kiss on Magnus’ shoulder, then on his neck.

“That’s nice,” Magnus sighs, melting even further into the bed.

Alec laughs, the rumblings of it echoing from his chest and into Magnus’. “That was supposed to wake you up, not put you back to sleep.”

Magnus responds with a quiet _mm_ of acknowledgment. He’s even more languid in Alec’s arms.

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec nearly pleads, “I’m opening up the garage.”

Magnus is softly snoring in no time, a gentle purr rumbling deep in his chest.

“I’ll make us coffee,” Alec offers, “Breakfast too.”

The purring intensifies.

“We can shower together,” Alec suggests, and it sets Magnus in motion almost immediately.

Magnus is hurriedly stripping down to his underwear, tossing the garment over his shoulder as he steps into the shower when he realizes that behind him, Alec hasn’t done the same. Alec meets Magnus’ confused, sleep-addled frown with a sheepish smile that says _I’m really sorry_ , before the showerhead blasts above Magnus’ head.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelps angrily, “Why?!”

“Don’t kill me,” Alec calls out, “It’s the only way to get you out of bed!”

“Traitor!” Magnus accuses, shuddering under the spray of water. Alec slides the glass door shut before Magnus could reach over and exact any kind of vengeance.

“If anything you should’ve seen it coming?” Alec reasons nervously, “Showering together isn’t exactly time-efficient, and you said you want to take it slow, and this is the farthest thing from –”

Magnus growls from behind the frosted glass and Alec won’t lie and say it doesn’t make him weak in the knees.

“I’ll make you breakfast,” Alec promises, “Waffles? You like waffles, right?”

“Alexander, you are _toast_ once I get out of here,” Magnus grits out, irately swiping the shampoo off the wall.

“I can make that too,” Alec nervously offers as he backs out of the bathroom, “Remember, I’m your boyfriend and you care for me a lot!”

Magnus mumbles crossly under his breath as he scrubs a lather into his hair. Alec takes it as a sign to quickly get his peace offering in order.

A light dose of fear makes for an efficient cook, Alec realizes. He gets breakfast done in a staggering twenty minutes; the waffles are a warm pile on a plate, coffee dripping its last drop in its pot on the kitchen counter, and the last bit of bacon and eggs are being plated by the time Alec hears Magnus stomping down the stairs.

_The best offense is defense_ is a belief Alec doesn’t subscribe to. The best offense is offense, and Alec decides to tackle the issue straight on.

“Hi,” Alec nearly squeaks, a travesty for a grown man, but Magnus with his hackles raised is both fear and pleasure-inducing if Alec is being honest, “Are you still mad at me?”

Magnus grumbles, plopping himself onto the chair and picking a piece of bacon off the plate. He munches on it blearily.

Alec carefully slides a steaming mug across the table. “Coffee?” he offers, which Magnus takes a big gulp of before biting a chunk off a waffle.

Alec bends forward at the waist, gently bumping his nose into the crook of Magnus’ neck. “You still like me, right?” Alec mourns, pouting like a child.

Magnus rolls his eyes, sighing. He grumpily reaches back and softly scratches Alec’s cheek. “Very much so,” he mutters, “Unfortunately.”

Alec grins into the kiss he plants on Magnus’ lips before settling into his own chair. He takes a piece of toast and spreads peanut butter and jam on it in gratuitous proportions.

“You can make it up to me by wearing that tank top of yours that I like,” Magnus says, and Alec laughs.

“Done.”

“Okay, out we go,” Alec says, holding the front door open.

Magnus hops off the chair and dashes out, his bushy tail up in the air. Alec chuckles as Magnus pads the concrete with his black paws, patiently waiting for Alec to lock up so they can get going. Excitement has taken the place of annoyance, and it’s really amazing what a tank top with a nice fit could do.

_“Must you have the flannel on too?”_ Magnus asked, to which Alec responded, _“You’ve watched Magic Mike one too many times.”_ Magnus looks unconvinced.

Alec opens the front passenger seat and Magnus lithely jumps onto it. By the time Alec has buckled in and started the engine, Magnus has abandoned his spot for Alec’s lap. Magnus curls into a ball of bright-orange fur, his black paws folded under him as he rests his chin on Alec’s left knee.

_God, what a sweetie_ , Alec thinks to himself. He scratches Magnus’ forehead with the pad of his finger instead, melting even more as Magnus’ eyes close into small, delightful lines. With an adoring sigh, Alec finally pulls out of his parking spot and drives off.

The drive is short and sweet, and Magnus spends the entire time napping on Alec’s lap as if to catch up on the sleep he missed that morning. Magnus stands up on his hind legs when he feels the engine die, looking out the window with eagerness. Alec gives him a small scratch behind the ear.

“Well, here we are,” Alec says, “Luke’s Auto.” Magnus dashes out of the car to the garage gate, jumping around and thoroughly enthused. Alec is both confused and amused.

“I don’t know why you’re so excited,” Alec says as he unlocks the gate and pushes it up. The grating sound doesn’t deter Magnus’ earnestness. He bounces on his front paws, ears piqued and tail wagging.

Alec laughs. He gestures forward. “Go ahead, have at it.”

Magnus lets out a happy yip, taking off with boundless energy. Alec watches as Magnus winds around tireless cars with open hoods, scurrying underneath them before streaking off to another corner of the garage. He paws at tool-filled carts, enjoying the sound the wrenches make as they clang against each other. He clambers onto the wooden table off the side, sniffing the welding equipment with interest.

Alec hisses, hurriedly pulling Magnus away from the tools. “We need to set some ground rules,” he says. Magnus looks back up at him, eyes wide.

“Stop that,” Alec says flatly, to which Magnus wrinkles his wet nose. “Anything that’s sharp, hot, heavy, jagged, unsteady, you don’t touch. Stay at least a meter away.”

Alec walks off momentarily and when he comes back, he brings an old cushion with him. He lays it in the middle of the open floor.

“You stay here,” Alec says.

Magnus whines, stomping his paws on the desk. He narrows his golden eyes at Alec.

“You said you wanted to watch, this is how you watch,” Alec says, “Surely you didn’t expect to be allowed to wander around while cars are being taken apart?”

Magnus only whines louder. Alec leans onto the table, giving Magnus a gentle scratch under his chin. He presses his hands against Magnus’ face.

“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Alec says, “So please? Follow along?”

Magnus licks his chops, his nose quivering in the air. He appears to be mulling a thought. After a few moments, Magnus dips his head, a sign of acquiescence.

“Good,” Alec smiles, taking Magnus in his arms and settling him onto his spot for the day, “I promise to come to you frequently.”

Magnus lays his chin on his front paws, ears droopy. He looks at him with a gaze that says _you better_.

With Magnus safely out of the way, Alec begins his chores for the morning. He picks up stray tools that litter the garage and places them into their respective carts. He clears up Jace’s workspace too; he hangs loose wrenches and screwdrivers back on its designated hooks on the pegboard and straightens fallen spray cans on the wooden counter. He winds the hose of a pressure washer around his arm and places it on a hook above the appliance.

After going up to Luke’s office to play the voice mails on the business phone line, Alec runs a rag over all their work surfaces. Once he finishes, he stuffs the corner of the cloth into the hip of his jeans for the ease of it. A soft howl echoes behind Alec. Magnus looks at Alec with a teasing glint in his eyes, his tail wagging appreciatively.

“Easy,” Alec laughs, “This is a place of work.”

Magnus cheekily howls again; this one Alec dismisses with a small kiss on his forehead. Magnus melts back onto the cushion, his nose pressed into its woven fabric.

Alec is sweeping the floor when Jace and Luke finally pull into their parking spots. Magnus’ ears pique at the rumbling sound of engines, and by the time Jace and Luke have spotted Magnus, he is already on all fours and making a mad dash to where they’re standing.

“You brought him?!” Jace exclaims, bending down to catch Magnus and lifting him high in the air, “Holy shit, look at you! Aren’t you just so cute?!”

Alec smiles at Luke sheepishly. “Can he stay?” he asks, “He’s very well behaved, I promise. He even knows to stay in his spot.”

Luke pets Magnus’ back, grinning. “How can I say no to this cutie pie?”

“I’ll look after him closely,” Alec says, grateful.

“What do you think, buddy?” Jace asks brightly as he plays with the soft pads of Magnus’ paws, “You wanna come home with me? You must be so tired of Alec, huh?”

Magnus lets out a high-pitched, raspy giggle when Jace buries his nose into Magnus’ fur. Jace is blowing a raspberry into his chest when Alec finally stalks over and takes Magnus back into his arms. Magnus yelps, his hind legs kicking up as he clambers onto Alec’s shoulder to regain his balance. He looks at Alec with curious eyes.

“Cool it,” Alec says.

“You’re such a stick in the mud,” Jace complains, “When I finally get a dog I’ll train them to annoy the hell out of you.”

“So like owner like pet?” Alec asks and Jace bumps him on the shoulder.

“Funny,” Jace sneers as he slinks away to his workspace.

Alec takes a knee and sets Magnus back down onto his pillow. Magnus scratches his paws over his ears, oblivious.

“Aren’t you awfully giggly,” Alec muses under his breath, “I didn’t know Jace was so funny.”

Magnus peers up at him, head tilted in confusion. It is a few moments after that a realization comes over him. He gives Alec a look that bears a simple message: _seriously_?

“I’m just saying,” Alec shrugs.

Alec knows Magnus would give up a hind leg to be able to roll his eyes at this moment. Instead, Magnus climbs up Alec’s leg until he’s the tallest he could be. He touches his nose to Alec’s, the sensation cool against Alec’s skint. Magnus paws Alec’s chest pointedly: _you. You. I like YOU._

Alec chuckles, running a hand down Magnus’ back. “Okay,” he says, “I get it.”

Magnus dismounts from Alec’s thigh. _Good._

Luke calls down from the second-floor office that a car is coming in fifteen minutes for a minor repair. With a final little scritch over Magnus’ forehead, Alec finally gets up to his feet to start with the day’s work.

Alec sends off his first car of the day by nine-thirty in the morning.

Eileen, who owns the only grocery store in town, needed a simple oil change. Alec gives her vehicle a thorough clean inside and out while he waits for her to come by the garage. She always spoke of her arthritis, lamenting how her joints would creak and moan in the early mornings. Alec grew up walking to Eileen’s store to buy chocolate with his weekly allowance. Magnus adores her to no end – she gives Magnus the best compliments along with little bits of fruit when she walks past Alec’s backyard.

_She is very kind_ , Magnus noted one day, _I can see it in her eyes._

“Oh, Alec, you didn’t have to,” Eileen says when she arrives.

“I wanted to,” Alec answers with a smile, “I had some time to spare.”

Eileen runs a hand over her spotless hood, smiling. “That’s very kind, thank you,” she says chuckling under her breath, “You saved me my Sunday afternoon, that’s for sure.”

She looks down at her feet to see Magnus pawing at her leg, “And how kind of you too! You must’ve helped a lot, I bet!”

Alec laughs. “He tried.”

“He’s a lovely little thing,” Eileen sighs happily, running a hand down Magnus’ back. With a final pat on Magnus’ coat, she gets to her feet. “Well, I better get going. Remind me to bring some fruit over the next time I walk by your house.”

“Only if it’s not much of a bother,” Alec answers, hands wiping down the legs of his jeans.

“It’s not,” Eileen says with a wave of the hand, “Just another excuse to visit my favorite fox in the world.”

Magnus preens as Eileen gives him a parting scratch under the chin. Alec doesn’t doubt that Magnus is relishing the abundance of compliments coming from everyone he has met today. It makes Alec chuckle.

If there’s one downside to bringing Magnus to work, it’s not being able to leave him at home anymore. Magnus gives Alec small licks on the cheek as a temporary replacement for the kisses he can’t give him in his fox form. Every time Alec looks over to check on Magnus, Magnus watches him ardently, as if presented before him are wonderful feats of magic and not mechanic work. Alec still doesn’t know what Magnus finds so interesting with greasy screws and deflated tires.

Luke and Jace have grown completely dependent on Magnus’ presence in the garage too; they’re at Magnus’ spot more frequently than Alec is, giving Magnus pats on the head and playing with Magnus during the small pockets of the day where there’s a lull to their work. Luke even comes back from his lunch break with a newly bought toy, one Magnus pounces on instantaneously. High-pitched, arrhythmic squeaking joins the sound of car repairs.

Magnus is resting on Alec’s lap when Luke calls down from his office again.

“Alec, we got a truck needing a wire pump,” Luke says, “You good to take it?”

“Yeah, for sure,” Alec answers, getting up to his feet. He places Magnus back onto his pillow. “Stay here,” Alec says.

“When are they coming?” Alec asks as he pushes his tool carts aside.

“He’s right outside,” Luke answers, “He asked for you specifically. You know this guy? Andrew Underhill?”

Jace snickers from underneath the SUV he’s repairing. Magnus’ ears pique as he slowly lifts his chin from the pillow.

Alec wipes his hands down the side of his jeans. “Yeah, I know him. We went on one date.”

“Oh,” Luke says before his eyes light up in realization, “Oh! The bank guy! I can take over if you want?”

Alec waves a hand. “No, it’s fine.”

Magnus lets out an indignant whine, one that Alec doesn’t acknowledge. He takes Magnus and his pillow and puts both off the side of Jace’s side of the garage.

“Can you look after him for a bit?” Alec asks as Jace slides out and gets up from his creeper.

“He looks miffed,” Jace notes as he scratches Magnus’ back.

“He’s fine,” Alec says. He gives Magnus an absent-minded kiss on the forehead, disregarding another whine, before walking towards the gate to push it open. Andrew’s familiar blue Ford Peragon comes into view as it pulls into Alec’s workspace.

“Alec!” Andrew calls out as he closes the car door behind him, “How are you?”

“Not bad, how about you, Andrew?” Alec asks, a polite smile on his mouth.

“Pretty good before realizing I got a busted wire pump,” Andrew answers, “The car dealership in Headingley was going to charge me an arm and a leg.” A teasing smile grows on his lips. “And then I realized I knew somebody who’s really good with his hands.”

Alec could hear a strangled sound from Jace’s part of the garage, and Alec’s attuned enough to Jace’s expressions to know that was a muffled snicker of second-hand embarrassment.

An awkward laugh escapes Alec. He chooses his answer carefully. “I don’t know about that.”

“Well, I’m – Oh,” Andrew pauses, looking down at Alec’s feet, “Hello there.”

Alec looks down to see Magnus slowly slinking in their direction. A quiet tension brings his head down and his body crouched low to the ground. He glares up at Andrew, golden eyes suspiciously narrowed into slits as he presses himself protectively against Alec’s leg.

“Who’s this adorable little thing?”

Alec squats to the ground, holding Magnus back cautiously. “His name is Magnus. He’s mine – ah, careful, he’s a bit tense -”

Andrew laughs, waving him off as he gets on his knees, “I have a dog,” he says, “I’m very good with animals, which is if I remember what we had in common.”

Andrew offers a hand, steadily reaching for the spot behind Magnus’ ears despite the low growl that rumbles in the fox’s throat. Magnus, fangs bared and hackles raised, crouches back, and when there’s nowhere to go he finally snaps a grating bark at Andrew, snarling defensively. He barks again, and then continuously, unabashedly showing his displeasure.

“I don’t think he likes me very much,” Andrew says in amusement as Alec struggles to reign Magnus back.

“No - _Magnus_ ,” Alec hisses, and Andrew chuckles.

“I don’t think he likes competition,” Andrew quips, “Does it mean I’m winning?”

There’s something about the words that finally makes Magnus snap. He escapes Alec’s grip and scrambles right in Andrew’s direction, barking and snapping his small jaws at Andrew’s heels. Alec lunges and snatches a snarling Magnus off the floor who squirms incessantly in Alec’s arms, head twisting back to cast an aggressive glare at Alec’s customer.

“Jesus,” Andrew, having moved a couple of paces back, laughs nervously, “You got a feisty one.”

“I’m so sorry, Andrew,” Alec says desperately, still struggling to contain Magnus, “I don’t know what’s gotten into him, just – _Magnus_ – wait here, I’ll go over your repairs with you in a second.”

Alec climbs the stairs to the second floor, cringing at Magnus’ harsh bark in his ear. He reaches the spare closet and nudges the door open with his foot, finally letting Magnus jump out of his arms. Magnus looks up at Alec with an indignance Alec has never seen on him before.

“What’s up with you?” Alec demands, “You can’t bite people, Magnus!”

Magnus angrily stomps his paws on the floor, whining high.

“I know you never liked him, but that was way too much – hey, don’t ignore me,” Alec presses as Magnus turns away with his nose high in the air.

Alec sighs. “If you don’t stop picking a fight with him, you’re gonna have to stay here,” he says, “Literally all you have to do is play nice.”

Magnus huffs, his wet nose wrinkling in disdain. He curls into a ball on the floor, his thick tail wrapping around him. He buries his nose petulantly into his own fur.

“Come on, Magnus,” Alec nearly pleads, “Meet me in the middle here.”

Magnus buries his face deeper into his tail.

“Well, you’ve forced my hand,” Alec exasperated, hand to the doorknob.

Alec waits a moment, hoping Magnus changes his mind. Magnus doesn’t, and it makes Alec sigh again as he kneels on the floor.

“I don’t like it as much as you do,” Alec murmurs, pained, as he runs a hand over Magnus’ back. Magnus doesn’t give him much of an acknowledgment. “I’ll see you later?”

Magnus shifts slightly in response, still stubbornly refusing to meet Alec’s eyes and Alec truly hates it. With a tired sigh, Alec finally steps out of the closet.

The only sound he hears as he leaves is the quiet snick of the door as he closes it behind him.

“Good as new?” Andrew asks.

Alec climbs out of the driver’s seat. “I wouldn’t say that, but it should run.”

Andrew smiles. “I knew I came to the right person. It was nice seeing you again,” he says, a hopeful glint in his blue eyes, “I’d love to see more of you, actually.”

Alec presses his lips together, both hands digging into the pockets of his pants. “I’m with someone, Andrew. Someone I like. A lot. In stupid amounts.”

Andrew chuckles. “Bursting at the seams?”

“Just about,” Alec admits with a laugh.

“You’re one of the lucky ones, Alec.” Andrew climbs into his car. “Hard to find that kind of like.” He sticks his head out of his window, elbow hanging out of it.

“Sorry if I came on a bit strong,” he says, “If I knew – ”

“Don’t apologize,” Alec says, head shaking in embarrassment, “I should’ve just told you. I’m a bit aloof if you haven’t noticed. Can’t spot a flirtation for the life of me.”

Andrew winks. “Oh, I know.” He shifts his gears and says, “I should go. Tell your little fox friend I’m backing down graciously.”

Alec steps back, a hand raised in goodbye. Andrew drives off, the pink-orange of the setting sun gleaming off the roof of his truck. Alec walks back into the garage.

The air feels tenuous and Alec hates it. It’s a sharp contrast from the placid quiet of a small town winding down into its evening hours.

The open door of the supply closet doesn’t persuade Magnus to come out. Alec just about does everything else he could possibly do before crossing the point of no return; he fixes his workspace and mops the floor. He even helps Luke with filing documents just to stretch time.

Alec is nervous and frankly somewhat scared. He’s never earned Magnus’ ire before. Something tells Alec that this is something that can’t be fixed by a lovingly cooked breakfast. This is an argument or even a fight.

By the time Alec climbs up the stairs to apologetically coax Magnus out, the shop is ready to be closed up. Alec cautiously peeks his head through the door. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus has fallen asleep. His shoulder blades rise and fall in sleepy purrs. Alec gingerly sits next to him; the shifting of Alec’s weight makes Magnus blink awake. Magnus yawns, fangs bared and tongue curling. He licks his chops drowsily. 

“Hey,” Alec murmurs, running a thumb to Magnus’ cheek, “It’s time to go.”

Magnus nods once before getting up to his feet. He pads out of the closet with Alec following behind him.

The drive back is silent and tense. Magnus keeps to himself in the passenger’s seat, his chin propped on the sill of the car window. Alec casts frequent looks at him, trying to gauge where they’ll be when they get home and Magnus can’t hide in his fox form’s wordlessness. They’re going to talk, Alec determines. They have to.

The car is parked by the side of the street before they both know it. Alec opens the door to the house and gives Magnus a moment to get decent. Magnus is pulling a shirt over his head when Alec finds him in the backyard.

“I messed up, I know,” Alec says right off the bat as he steps down the deck and onto the grass. Magnus turns to Alec. “I’m sorry, Magnus.”

Magnus sighs, frustrated. “Alexander, please. Don’t apologize if you don’t know what you’re apologizing for. It doesn’t alleviate and only worsens how I feel. Especially when I’m at fault.”

Alec traps another apology behind his teeth. Now that Magnus has opened his eyes to it, Alec is realizing how awful of a habit it is.

“I acted poorly from how I treated Andrew to how I treated you,” Magnus mutters, cross at himself, “How childish of me. _I’m_ sorry. I was jealous, embarrassingly so.”

Alec’s brow furrows. “Why?” he blurts before he can think, “He’s a small-town banker and you’re literally _you_. Why would you ever feel jealous?”

Magnus looks like he can’t believe what he is hearing. “My jealousy is not a factor of Andrew,” he says carefully so Alec could fully process his words, “It’s a factor of you.”

Alec blinks. His confusion grows, and it deepens the crease on his brow. Magnus sees this, draws closer, and explains further.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, “ _There’s nothing to be had here. You might be disappointed. I’m just one human_. These words you give yourself – you think yourself so inconsequential, as if you have nothing to offer, that the thought of someone like me harboring insecurities because of you is utterly impossible.”

Magnus shakes his head minutely. “Nothing has ever been more wrong.”

There is hurt in Magnus’ eyes, one that Alec doesn’t understand but could palpably feel. It’s unbearable to witness.

When Magnus speaks again, it is with gentle affection. “Alexander, you are kind and it ripples across the universe. There is magic in kindness that’s so strong that it tilts the earth where it spins. This is what I see in you. This is what I treasure of you.”

Magnus steps into Alec’s space, their toes touching. The grass is cool under their feet. Alec welcomes Magnus’ warmth against him as if he’s been starved of it for years.

“You are immeasurably important to me. Unfathomably.” Magnus presses his words into Alec’s hands, curling Alec’s fingers over them, urging Alec to keep them.

“You are not something I settled for because I’m stranded here, in your world. You are a choice I made with everything in my life on the line. You are _that_ choice.”

Magnus’ eyes trace the line made by the curl of hair above Alec’s brow. His touch soon follows the path his eyes made.

“You are _the_ choice.”

Alec feels overwhelmed. These are not the words he thought he would hear when he stepped out into the backyard with the intention to clear the air between him and Magnus. He didn’t expect a declaration of love that is infinitely more than a declaration of love.

Alec realizes that Magnus has been watching him closely, trying to decipher the subtleties in Alec’s expression.

“Okay,” Alec croaks, completely wrecked with emotion, “I get it, I’m worth it.”

Magnus shrugs. “Maybe it’s Maybelline.” When Alec stills, Magnus carefully says, “I heard that was a joke humans say. Do you get it? Because you used the slogan of its competitor, L’oreal – ”

Alec laughs hard. It’s ugly, with a lot of high-pitched whines and unexpected snorts. He’s doubled over, his hands gripping Magnus’ arms so tight he topples them both onto the grass and onto their ass. Magnus stares at Alec with slight concern until a small laugh bubbles out of his own lips.

“Are you alright?” Magnus asks, fingers scratching affectionately against Alec’s cheek.

“Shit,” Alec wheezes. When he finally reigns in his laughter, he sighs, his palm pressed against Magnus’ cheek. “Are you still mad at me? Or can I kiss you now?”

Magnus kisses the well of Alec’s palm. “You never need to ask me that, darling.”

So, Alec does. It’s a chaste kiss of relief, one that goes only as far as a gentle nip of Magnus’ bottom lip. Alec culls Magnus into an embrace one that is returned with equal ardor.

“Somehow, I missed you,” Alec admits as he lies on his back. Magnus presses against his side, sighing tiredly. “I know it’s weird.”

“No,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s chest, “I understand.”

Alec draws wandering lines and winding curves on Magnus’ arm with the tips of his fingers. “I don’t know what you let go of,” he nearly whispers, “But thank you for choosing me. I do think I deserve you. I think you deserve me too.”

Magnus agrees. “You do. I do. So, no more self-deprecating thoughts, please, Alexander.”

“I will try,” Alec says, “I promise.”

A moment passes before Alec casts a curious gaze at Magnus. “Where’d you hear about the Maybelline thing?”

Magnus laughs. “It was one of the commercials that were on during the Transformers marathon.”

Alec snickers.

A child lock on the TV, maybe.

“ _This_ is what you’ve been doing in the wee hours of the morning?” Alec asks, appalled.

Alec is still in his pajamas, a thick blanket wrapped over his shoulders. It’s five in the morning, and Magnus just brought him out of the house and to the side of the street. They both stand by the backseat of Alec’s car, its door ajar.

“ _This_ is what you didn’t want me to see?”

“I was afraid you would be angry I was driving your car without your permission,” Magnus says carefully, “But you said you wanted to know, so. Here it is.”

Alec blinks, head shaking in disbelief. “You’ve been _driving my car_?”

“They’ve been separated from their mother, Alexander,” Magnus presses, “And there’s a lot of them, and without much of my magic I can’t transport them all in one go, so I’ve been making back and forth trips.”

Alec finds himself caught on one minor detail. “Why five in the morning?”

Magnus complains, “Well, you wake up so early. Five o’clock allowed me secrecy to whisk your vehicle away without your knowledge. Usually.”

“Fair enough,” Alec mumbles. His voice is still scratchy from sleep.

Magnus and Alec stare into the open door of the car.

Alec says flatly, “There are five baby deer in my backseat, Magnus.”

“They appear like baby deer, but they are actually magical creatures,” Magnus notes, “Woodland sprites. Protectors of the forests.” He leans closer to Alec. “And I believe they’re called fawns.”

“There are five fawns in my backseat, Magnus,” Alec repeats.

Magnus tilts his head. One of the fawns curls closer to his brother.

“I suppose there is.”

Alec sighs as he pulls the blanket off his shoulders. He bunches it up in his arms and tucks the massive ball of fleece under the front seat.

“How long is this drive?”

Magnus beams as he gets into the passenger seat. “An hour each way, supposedly.”

Alec does the mental math in his head – if Magnus leaves at five in the morning and returns at six-thirty when Alec awakens – only to realize that his boyfriend is an over-speeder.

“I guess we’ll have to pick up breakfast on our way,” Alec says as he buckles in. He looks back at the _five fawns in his backseat_. “Do they like waffles?”

“I suppose today we find out.”

Alec can’t help but chuckle. This is his life now, he thinks. It’s wonderful.

The car pulls into the road and away they go.


End file.
